


A Different Third Year

by SilverDreams73



Series: Years of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, don't own any Harry Potter or Avengers stuff, quotes from movie/book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreams73/pseuds/SilverDreams73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in London, Tony Stark discovers an interesting 12 year old boy. What will Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts be like with the Avengers behind him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already on FF.net, but I have decided to write a sequel so I thought I should put this story on this site so that I can continue it on both. Not everyone reads FF.net so if the story is on both sites, more people can read it ^-^  
> if that's a wrong assumption, please let me know :)

Tony Stark was going to kill Pepper. She was the CEO of Stark Industries, she should be on this trip instead of him. But no, the poor billionaire was bullied into going to London and talking to a drill company called Grunnings. It was a disgusting place really, awful people to go along with its awful name. Currently, Tony Stark was in the home of the firm’s head, Vernon Dursley. The man was as tall as he was wide with a stick of a wife and a whale of a son.

“It is so nice of you to join us Mr. Stark.” Mrs. Dursley said sweetly. She was dressed to the nines and made sure to compliment Tony on everything. Now usually, Tony was not one to turn away compliments, but at that moment, he would rather shoot the overly nice family and be done with it.

“Of course Madam. I thank you for allowing me into your lovely home.” Tony replied politely.

Mrs. Dursley beamed at him and made a few bashful comments.

“I hope you think about our offer Mr. Stark. Grunnings is an excellent business, we would be an important asset.” Mr. Durlsey said.

“Yeah right” Tony replied noncommittally, poking at his food. It was at that moment when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Confused, he looked behind him to see a young boy stopped in the hall. The boy was wearing clothing that was too large for him, showing how frighteningly thin he was. 

“What are you doing down her boy!” Vernon stood up with a speed Tony thought incapable of a man his size. He rushed over to the boy, grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back to the stairs. “I told you to stay upstairs. No dinner for the rest of the week!” Mr. Dursley pushed the boy back up the stairs.

When he returned to the table he smiled politely at Tony. “I’m terribly sorry about that Mr. Stark. That was my nephew, we took him in after his parents died in a car crash. Drunkards they were, poor boy is a delinquent.”

Tony gave the man a suspicious look, but didn’t say anything. When dinner finally ended Tony excused himself to the bathroom. He silently went upstairs and looked for the boy. He went to a random door and knocked, a moment later the boy opened it and looked up at Tony with surprise.

“Hi” Tony greeted gently.

“Hi” The boy replied.

“What’s your name? I’m Tony.”

“Harry sir, Harry Potter.”

“May I come in Harry?” Harry nodded and opened the door wider. The room was small and a bit dirty. “How old are you Harry?” Tony asked.

“Twelve sir, almost thirteen.” Harry responded quietly.

“Dursley says that he is your uncle.” Tony said.

Harry nodded, “My parents were killed when I was a year old. They are my only relatives.”

“Really, Dursley said your parents were drunks.” Tony replied.

Harry snapped up, “My parents were great people.”

Tony smiled, “I believe you.” He walked over to sit on the bed, “How long have they been abusing you?”

“It’s not really abuse, they’ve never really hit me. Whenever they take away my meals, I usually sneak into the kitchen after they’ve gone to bed. They did put locks on my door and bars on my window last year, but they haven’t done it since. I also spent the first eleven years of my life in the cupboard underneath the stairs.” Harry didn’t know why he was telling this man his past, but it all came out.

Tony was furious, child abuse was something he couldn’t stand for. He had his own crappy childhood and he wasn’t about to let another child go through that.

“Did you ever want to get away?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, this was never my home.” The boy sighed, “But I’m forced to come back here after every school year.”

“What if you could get away?”

“I still have school. I wouldn’t leave. It’s a boarding school up in Scotland so I’m only here during the summer.” Harry smiled sadly.

“If you could get away and still go to school would you?”

Harry looked at Tony curiously, “I guess. It would never happen, but it would be nice.”

Tony nodded, a determined look in his eyes. “It was a pleasure meeting you Harry.” Tony shook the boys hand and left the room.

When he went downstairs, the Dursley family were quietly sitting in the family room. “Ah Mr. Stark, I hope you’ve made a decision about joining our companies.” Mr. Durlsey asked.

“Oh I’ve made a decision.” Tony replied absently, looking at all of the photos of their fat son Dudley. “How about I return in two days with the papers and we can talk business.” Tony smiled charmingly.

“But of course Mr. Stark. I know you are making the right decision.” Mr. Dursley replied, excitedly shaking Tony’s hand.

“Then I will see you two days from now.” Tony replied.

When he left the house, he immediately called Pepper. “Hey Pep, I need you to gather the legal team I want things done ASAP.” When he got back to the hotel he looked up everything pertaining to Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Tony walked up to number four Privet Drive with a sleek black briefcase. When he knocked on the door it was immediately opened by a smiling Petunia Dursley. “Please come in Mr. Stark.”

He walked calmly into the dining room where the two other Dursleys were. “Good afternoon Mr. Stark, I hope those are contracts.” Mr. Dursley said, eyeing the briefcase.

“Yes they are contracts, but before we conduct our business, would you retrieve your nephew.” He turned to Mrs. Dursley.

“Our nephew?” Mr. Dursley sputtered.

“I didn’t stutter Mr. Dursley.” Tony replied evenly. Mrs. Dursley rushed up the stairs and came down with Harry a moment later. “Excellent, now,” He opened the briefcase. “I’m not here to make any sort of deals with your company.”

“What!?” Mr. Dursley exclaimed.

“Frankly your company is sub-par and about as dull as you and your family.” Tony responded.

“Then why are you here?” Mrs. Dursley asked.

“Easy, I’m here for Harry.” Tony replied.

The family was shocked, “What? You can’t have him!” Mr. Dursley shouted.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh please, it’s not as if you want him.” He took out a few stacks of paper and laid them on the table. “I have his school records and his medical records so I know all about the abuse you have put him through.”

“We have taken him in to our home without any payment.” Mr. Dursley said.

“Yeah, it says here you get an allowance for him. I have a feeling you don’t spend it on him.” Tony gave the Dursleys a look.

Harry looked confused, “An allowance?”

“Yeah, your relatives get money from the government since they took you in.” Tony explained. **(Have no idea if that’s correct.)** He took out another stack of paper, “So if you and your wife would simply sign these, Harry and I can get out of here and out of your hair.”

The Dursleys said nothing.

Tony sighed, “Please don’t make this more difficult. I’m Tony Stark, I always get what I want.”

“If you want the boy, you must sign a contract with my company.” Mr. Dursley said looking very pleased with himself.

Tony chuckled and smirked dangerously, “Oh really, a business deal?” He walked around the table and stood in front of the fat man. “How about this then. You sign over your rights to Harry to me or I have you arrested for child abuse. I’m sure your son would learn a lot from living in an orphanage.”

“Y-you wouldn’t dare.” Mr. Dursley stuttered, his face turning purple.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “I have everything I need to put you and your wife in prison Dursley. Don’t think I won’t do it.”

“Vernon” Mrs. Dursley whispered. She was shaking in fear and clutching her son. “Just sign the papers.” She pleaded.

Mr. Dursley was stiff and his face was still purple, but he finally nodded and went to the table. He and his wife signed the papers and handed them back to Tony.

“Good decision.” He turned to Harry, “Come on, I’ll help you pack.”

He and Harry went upstairs to his room, Harry was still shocked about what was happening. “Sir, are you really taking me away?”

Tony smiled, “Of course. You did say you would leave if you could still go to school. It will be a little inconvenient, but I’m sure we can do it. What do you want to pack?”

“Most of my things are still in my trunk.” Harry got out his trunk and started piling a few pictures into it. He went for his clothes but Tony stopped him.

“No, when we get to the hotel we are buying you a whole new wardrobe, something that actually fits you.”

Harry nodded and went to Hedwig. “You have an owl?” Tony asked

“Uh yeah” He didn’t elaborate, deciding to wait until later.

“Well, that looks like everything. Let’s head out.” Tony said and helped Harry out of the room. Once they got downstairs the Dursleys were waiting for them in the hall. Mr. Dursley’s face was now red.

“Well, have a good rest of your day.” Tony smiled charmingly and left the house. He helped Harry get his trunk and Hedwig into the car before telling his driver to leave. The ride to the hotel was silent, Harry was too busy trying to wrap his head around all that had happened in the last hour.  The journey to the room was easy enough, but Harry was starting to get nervous. He was going to have to tell Tony at some point, it might as well be now.

“Sir, I have something important to tell you.” Harry said.

Tony looked up from his spot on the couch, “Call me Tony kid, Sir is something the public or my employees call me.”

Harry nodded and sat next to Tony. “I have something really important to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Well,” Harry looked away, “I don’t really know how to explain it, but I have magic. It’s the reason my relatives tell people I’m a delinquent. The boarding school I go to is a school for witches and wizards.”

Tony looked curious, “You have magic?”

Harry nodded, “I know it’s hard to believe, but I thought you would like to know what you were getting into. If you want to send me back to the Dursleys I’m okay with that.”

“Woah, woah, no one is going back to those people. You are staying here.” Tony held Harry’s shoulders firmly. “Just because you have magic doesn’t mean your relatives had any right to treat you that way.”

Harry nodded, but didn’t look that convinced.

Tony sighed, “Look, I’m a little shocked you have magic, but I’m not going to send you back to your relatives. I didn’t even know there were any magic users on Earth.”

“What do you mean?”

“My husband has magic, but he’s not exactly human.”

“Who is he?”

“His name is Loki.”

“The guy who attacked New York?” Harry was surprised.

“You know about that?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Dudley watched it on television. I only saw a part of it.” Harry responded.

“Huh, well it’s the same guy. Don’t worry, he was being controlled and is totally normal. Well, as normal as he can get.” Tony smirked.

“So you have no problem with me having magic?” Harry asked

“Nope, you’re going to have to fill me in on a lot of stuff. I have a feeling that your magic is a lot different than the magic I’ve experienced.” Tony smiled.

Harry’s eyes started to water and Tony freaked out, “Hey! What did I do? Did I say something?”

Harry gave a watery laugh, “Not at all. You don’t think I’m a freak because I have magic. This, this is the best day of my life.”

Tony smiled warmly, “Well, we’re all a bit freakish. I’m a genius billionaire, Loki and Thor are Alien Gods, Natasha and Clint are master assassins, Steve is a soldier that was frozen in a block of ice for 70 years, and Bruce has a big green angry monster living inside him. You’ll fit right into the family.”

In one move Harry embraced Tony tightly, “Thank you…Dad”

Tony smiled and hugged back just as tightly, “You’re welcome son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's a bit OOC I know, but so are Tony and Loki in this.  
> Comment and leave kudos please!


	3. Chapter 3

“I guess I should go tell my friends what’s happened to me before they get worried.” Harry was a little embarrassed by his impulsive act, but couldn’t bring himself to care. _He had a DAD!_

Tony nodded, “And then you can come back here and we can discuss this more.”

Harry nodded and went to his room.

Tony reclined back in the couch and smiled. He got out his phone and dialed Loki.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Lokes.”

_“Tony! How are you?”_

“I’m fine, listen I have to tell you something.” Tony winced slightly.

_“What?”_

“Um well, I kinda adopted a kid here.”

_“You WHAT!?”_

“Now don’t get mad yet, let me explain.”

_“Tony we haven’t even talked about anything and you just go off and adopt a child!”_

“I couldn’t wait Loki. The past two days have been filled with getting all of the paper work ready and I didn’t have time to call you. I’m sorry but I had to do this.”

_“What happened?”_ Loki bit out.

“He was being abused. I had to have dinner with this lump of a man and his family when his nephew came down. I guess he wasn’t supposed to because the man immediately got up and dragged him back down the hall by his hair. He’s way to skinny and he wears clothes that obviously once belonged to his overweight cousin. They starve him and he said they made him spend the first eleven years of his life in a cupboard. They punish him for something he doesn’t have control of Lokes, I couldn’t just leave him there.”

Loki sighed, _“What’s he like?”_

Tony cheered, “I knew you would come around. I think you’ll like him, he’s a wizard.”

_“A wizard?”_

“Yeah, has magic and everything. Apparently there is a whole world of wizards and witches that live in secret.”

_“Interesting, I didn’t know there were humans who had magic.”_

“I know, so I’m coming home at the end of the week. Tell the others what to expect and pick out a room for him. He and I will be going shopping today and have everything shipped over.”

Loki chuckled, _“Alright Tony, I hope you know what you’re doing. Taking care of a child is not like one of your machines.”_

“Hey I’ve done it before, besides he is twelve years old and I have you to help me.”

_“Love you Tony.”_

“Love you too Reindeer Games.”

**(Line Break)**

Harry walked to the desk and pulled out parchment and his quill and ink.

_Ron,_

_I don’t know if you’re going to believe this, but my Uncle was having dinner with a business associate two days ago. I accidentally went downstairs, forgetting that I wasn’t supposed to. Nothing bad happened, he just yelled at me and pulled be back up the stairs. What I wasn’t expecting was the man to come up to my room and talk to me. He actually talked to me nicely! Anyway, two days later he comes back and asks for me. I was confused on why he wanted to see me, but I didn’t question it. Turns out, he wanted to adopt me and I now have a Dad. A Dad Ron! He’s married and lives with some friends of his, so I’m getting a family! I can’t believe it, I’m so happy right now. The only problem is that I’m going to America so owls will be rare. I’m still going to Hogwarts I hope, I just will be doing a lot of traveling._

_I hope you and the Weasleys are well and I’ll see you in school._

_Harry_

He repeated the same letter to Hermione except he added the name of his dad because he knew Hermione would know who he was talking about. He walked over to the open window where Hedwig was sitting. “Here you go girl, Hermione and Ron. Make it as quick as you can, I don’t know how long I’m staying here.”

Hedwig gave Harry’s finger an affectionate nip and flew out.

“So that’s how you send letters.” Harry jumped and turned to see Tony leaning against the door frame.

“Yeah, I don’t know how it works, but that is the main type of wizard communication.”

“Well that’s unusual. I didn’t know owls could be trained to do that.” Tony sat down on the bed. “So, I’m assuming you have questions because I sure do.”

Harry nodded, “Can you tell me more about your family?”

Tony nodded and spent the next hour describing each person on the team. “There is another person I should mention. I do have another child. I adopted her when she was three years old back when I was in college.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t old enough to legally adopt so I just took her in. It was right before I started my first year at MIT and I was exploring downtown when I found this young girl sitting in an alley. She told me she had no family and was kicked out of every orphanage because she had silver eyes.”

“Silver?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, beautiful silver, they practically glowed.” Tony smiled. “Those were the best four years of my life. No one knew about her except me and the tutor/ babysitter I got her.”

“What happened?” Harry could see the sadness in his eyes.

“When I graduated, I went back home to my parent’s house. I kept her a secret for about two months before she was found.”

“What happened?”

“It was almost her birthday, I spent most of my time building a device that projects the northern lights. She was fascinated by the stars. Some nights, we would just sit outside under a blanket and look at all the constellations. I built her a telescope that could take pictures and we would project them on the ceiling when we were inside. It was the day I finished the device, I came home and found her on the ground, bleeding out. I was so horrified, I barely remember what happened. I just remember holding her as she died, telling me that she would see me again and thanking me for being a good dad. When I looked up, my dad was staring at me blankly. He told me that I wasn’t fit to be a father. It was my fault she died and that it was better this way.”

“You-your dad killed your daughter?” Harry couldn’t imagine something like that happening.

“Yeah, that’s why I hate him so much. He may have saved my life once, and I respect him for that, but I will always hate him for killing the one thing in my life that made me happy.”

“Wait, if she died, how is she alive now?” Harry asked.

Tony chuckled, “Magic Harry. On her birthday I got piss-ass drunk and passed out. That night I dreamed of her. I thought I was hallucinating, that it was a crazy dream. She told me that while it was a dream, it was very much real. Turns out, she wasn’t human. She was a Celestial from a planet called Celestia. Apparently her parents died and she fell to Earth where I found her. When her human body died, she returned to Celestia. I guess the realm is cut off from every other world so she wasn’t allowed to come back to me, but she made sure to visit me once a year on her birthday.”

“That’s amazing.” Harry said, “But why did your father not get arrested for killing someone?”

“No one knew about her. She didn’t have any records, I couldn’t prove anything. Even after she died, I didn’t tell anyone. I think, in the back of my mind, I always thought the dreams I was having of her were just that, dreams. She was dead and I had to move on. It wasn’t till about a year ago that she came back. She said that she was the new queen and was allowed to come and go as she pleased.”

“Queen?” Harry asked.

“Yup, queen. Celestials are, probably, the most powerful beings ever. They only die when they are fated to and that could take lifetimes. When the old queen died, she named Aileen as her heir.”

“That’s amazing, so not only do I have two dads, but I have a sister. It’s a lot to take in.” Harry replied.

Tony laughed, “True, but don’t worry. She is just as weird as the rest of us. Everyone is going to love you.”

Harry smiled.

“Now, tell me all about your world, if we are going to have to come here for school I need to know everything.”

Harry nodded and proceeded to tell him of Hogwarts, his friends, his first two years, and anything else he might think Tony ought to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit random I know, but I’ve always wanted to write about Tony having an alien daughter no one knew about ^-^ No time like the present!


	4. Chapter 4

In Hogwarts castle, Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. It was a shift in the atmosphere that disrupted his concentration. He curiously looked around, but couldn’t find anything amiss. It was then that he remembered the wards he placed around Harry Potter’s house, they had somehow been broken. He filed away his paper and disapparated to Number Four, Privet Drive. He walked up to the door and knocked. Petunia opened it and glared at the man. “What do you want?”

“I’ve come to see Harry.” Dumbledore replied kindly.

“He’s not here. We gave him away and with any luck, we won’t be seeing him again.” Petunia replied tersely and slammed the door in the professor’s face.

Dumbledore stood on the doorstep for a moment, trying to process the information he was just given. He apparated back to Hogwarts and summoned Professors Snape and McGonagall. “It would seem that Mr. Potter has been taken from his home with his relatives.”

McGonagall gasped, “What do you mean taken?”

“Mrs. Dursley said they gave him away. She did not say to who though.” Dumbledore replied.

“So you _lost_ him.” Snape glared.

“It would appear so.”

“Albus how could you!” McGonagall shrieked. “Your first mistake was leaving him with those horrid muggles and now he could be Merlin knows where. You better hope that whoever has him is kind.”

“Kind or not Minerva, Harry must return to his relatives. He is safe with them, the blood wards protect him from Voldemort.” Dumbledore said.

“Is he really safe with those muggles Albus? Because I see a family who abuses him and doesn’t care in the least. If he doesn’t show up when the school year starts then I will worry, but if he does and he is in a happy home, then I will not take him from it.”

“How do you know he is in a happy home now?” Snape asked.

“Call it a woman’s intuition.” McGonagall sniffed and turned to leave.

“Minerva, you must see that he is safest with the Dursleys.” Dumbledore said.

“No I do not see. I made the mistake of leaving him there the first time, I won’t allow you to put him back there if he doesn’t need to go.” With that, she left the office.

Dumbledore sighed, “What do you think Severus?”

“I have no opinion on the matter. Potter is of no consequence to me.” Snape left the room.

**(Line Break)**

Ron was staring at the letter in shock. He couldn’t believe Harry’s luck, he was finally rid of those nasty muggles and adopted by a man that actually liked him plus a whole new family. What could be better? “Bloody hell, this is wicked.” Ron smiled. “I have to go tell mum” Ron rushed to the door, but stopped short. He couldn’t tell his mum, she was way to overprotective of Harry and would go straight to Dumbledore who would then put Harry right back with his stupid relatives. “No, this has to stay secret.” Ron said to himself. He went back to his desk and reread the letter. “America, blimey that’s far away. How is Harry going to get back for school? I wonder if his new family will be connected to the floo, maybe not.” Ron was deep in thought. A moment later he jumped out of his chair and ran to find his dad.

**(Line Break)**

Later that night, Hedwig returned with letters from Ron and Hermione. After giving her some treats and water he sat down and read them.

_Harry,_

_It’s wonderful that someone has taken you away from your relatives. Tony Stark even, I can’t believe you got to meet him and now you get to live with him. You will have to tell me all about it when I see you for school. Oh, I’m so excited for you! Here is my number if you ever wish to call me._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Below that was her number. Harry made a mental note to ask Tony, _Dad_ , if he could borrow his phone. Next was Ron’s letter.

_Harry,_

_It’s about time you had some good luck in your life, mate. You deserve it. I can’t wait to hear more about your new family when I see you at school. I haven’t told anyone about it, I know mum would flip if she knew you weren’t at your relatives anymore. I did ask Dad if he knew how to register your fireplace for floo, that’s what the second piece of parchment is. I didn’t know if the American lines were connected to the ones here, but all of the instructions are there if you need them. I can’t wait for school to start so you can tell me about your new life._

_Ron_

Harry picked up the instructions for the floo and put it in a safe place. He hoped his Dad wouldn’t mind getting a fireplace or connecting it to the floo, it would make traveling a lot easier. He looked back at the letter, he didn’t even think of what Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore would think. Ron was right, they would probably want him to return to the Dursleys. Well, that wouldn’t happen, not if Harry could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if floo can travel that far, but let’s just say that it can ^-^   
> Oh and I do like Dumbledore…I don’t mean to bash, but he manipulated Harry throughout the books so I thought it would fit :) plus it helps later in the story.  
> Comment and leave kudos please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been a little short, but when Harry goes off to school, they do get longer.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Harry and Tony spent the rest of their time shopping online for Harry’s new room. Tony made sure Harry knew that money wasn’t an issue, but Harry made sure not to go overboard. At the end of the day he had a complete room and a new wardrobe.

“Hey Dad?” Harry walked into the living room.

Tony looked up and smiled, “Hey” he put down his tablet and turned to the boy.

“My friend Ron sent me a letter asking how I would get from America to school. At first, I just assumed I would fly back here. But he offered an alternative.”

“What alternative?”

“Connecting to the floo network. He sent over instructions on how to do it.” Harry handed the piece of parchment over. “Only if you want to that is.”

Tony looked over the list, “It looks doable. I’m pretty sure we have a room where we could build a fireplace. We have other fireplaces, but they’re electric and I guess that doesn’t work. Yeah, we’ll start this when we go back tomorrow.”

“Great” Harry replied.

**(Line Break)**

Harry was amazed at the city around him. The buildings were tall and sleek, people filled the sidewalks and cars filled the streets. It was a strange sight for Harry who was used to the old fashioned buildings of Surrey and the even older buildings of the magical world. Tony led them to a sleek car with a man in a suit standing next to it.

“Mr. Stark” The man greeted.

“Hey Happy, this is Harry. Harry, this is my driver Happy.” Tony introduced.

“Pepper said you adopted, I didn’t believe it at first.” Happy said.

“Yeah, well you know me and the impossible.” Tony smiled and got into the car.

“You have your own driver?” Harry asked.

“Billionaire Harry, Billionaire.” Tony replied simply. They got to the tower and Harry couldn’t close his mouth. Tony chuckled and pulled the boy along to the elevator. They reached the common room floor and Harry looked around in awe. The room was beautiful, sleek and modern, yet comfortable and homely. “Like it?” Tony asked.

“It’s beautiful” Harry breathed.

Tony chuckled, “And you haven’t even seen your room yet.” He led Harry back to the elevator that took them up a few floors. “Now, I didn’t really know what you liked so we can have the other rooms made as we go. One of these rooms can have that fireplace you need. There are a few guest rooms in case you ever want your friends to stay over.” They went down a short hall and Tony opened the door “And this is your room.” The room was large and furnished with everything they had purchased earlier that day. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that you chose red and gold as your colors.” Tony smiled.

“Why?”

“They are the colors of my armor.” Tony replied.

“Oh, they are the colors of Gryffindor, the house I’m in at school.”

“How many houses are there?” Tony asked.

“Four. Gryffindor for the brave, daring, and chivalrous. Hufflepuff for the hard working, loyal, and patient. Ravenclaw for the knowledge seeking, and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning.” Harry said.

“Hmm, so I guess I would be in Ravenclaw. Loki would probably be in Slytherin.” Tony replied thoughtfully.

“I’m glad you think of me as such Stark.” A smooth voice said. The two turned to see Loki standing in the doorway. He was wearing comfortable clothing and his shoulder length hair was pulled into a low ponytail. “You must be Harry.” Loki approached the boy.

Harry smiled shyly and nodded. “You’re Loki”

“I am. I hope you have no ill will towards me.” Loki said.

Harry quickly shook his head, “No, Dad already explained that you weren’t in control of yourself. It wouldn’t be fair. He also said that you have magic, I think that’s really cool.”

Loki turned an amused look to Tony, “He’s already calling you Dad. I must say you move fast.”

Tony shrugged, “What can I say, moving slow is over-rated.” He walked over to his husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Missed you.”

Loki chuckled, “And I you.”

Harry was looking at them in wonder. “Is there something wrong Harry?” Loki asked.

“I, I just can’t believe my luck. I’ve always wanted a Dad, and now I have two.” He smiled, but gasped and looked at Loki, “That is, if you want to be.” He looked down.

Loki looked at the boy with concern and lifted his chin, “You may call me whatever you are comfortable with Harry. I would be honored to be your father.”

Harry smiled and, like with Tony, jumped into the God’s arms and hugged him tightly. Loki smiled and returned the hug.

“See, told you that you would fit right in.” Tony patted Harry on the back when they finished hugging. “Now, let’s go meet everyone else.” He turned to the door. “Jarvis, is everyone in the common room?” He asked.

“Yes Sir” A British voice responded causing Harry to jump and look around.

Loki chuckled, “I did that too when I first got here. That’s Jarvis, he’s an artificial intelligence that runs the house. Tony built him.”

“Wow, so he’s in the house?” Harry asked.

“Yup so if you ever need anything just ask him, he should be able to help you.”

“I will do my best to be of service to you Master Harry.” Jarvis said.

“Thank you Jarvis. And please, it’s just Harry.” Harry replied.

“Of course Master Harry.” The AI replied.

Loki chuckled when he saw Harry’s frown, “He’s very polite, it would be best to just deal with it.”

They returned to the common room floor and found the rest of the Avengers sitting on the couches. “Harry, this is Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, and Bruce.”

Harry waved.

“Young Harry, it is good to finally meet you.” Thor bellowed and picked the boy up. Harry was surprised with the man’s strength.

“Thor you big oaf, put him down before you kill him.” Loki scolded.

Thor set Harry down gently and smiled sheepishly, “I apologize brother, I meant no harm.”

“It’s okay” Harry said through a few deep breaths.

“Nice to meet you Harry.” Clint shook the boys hand along with Natasha.

“Nice to meet you too.” Harry replied.

“Good to have you here Harry. I hope you aren’t too overwhelmed.” Steve said.

“I’m doing pretty well so far.” Harry said. Steve nodded.

“Welcome to the club Harry.” Bruce smiled. Harry nodded.

“So, let’s start this party with some explanations.” Tony sat down on the couch and told the others about the wizarding world.

Clint whistled, “And here I thought there wasn’t anything that could surprise me.”

“Could you show us a few spells? I want to see how they differ from mine.” Loki said.

“No, underage wizards aren’t allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. It’s the law.” Harry responded.

Loki looked confused, “How are you supposed to practice if you can’t do magic outside of school? Young sorcerers should practice at every opportunity. How can you expect to get better unless you can practice?”

Harry shrugged.

“I’m sure we can still scan his magic. He has to have a magical core and signature, it should be enough for now.” Bruce suggested.

“It will have to do.” Loki sighed.

“Do you mind if we do a few scans of you Harry?” Tony asked.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Harry replied.

“Awesome!” Tony cheered.

“So you use owls for sending letters. Why don’t you just use things like email?” Natasha asked.

“Muggle technology doesn’t work in Hogwarts.” Harry said.

“Oh, we can’t have that. There has to be a way for technology to work.” Tony said. “We need a way to communicate, no use tiring your owl out by making her fly across the ocean all the time.”

“If anyone can find a way, it would be you dear.” Loki smiled at his husband.

“If you do manage it, it would be a big sell for the muggle born population.” Harry said.

“I could move into the wizarding world. The new possibilities.” Tony’s eyes sparkled, new ideas running through his head.

“Just what you need, more money.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I am a business man.” Tony shrugged.

“What is that scar on your forehead Harry?” Thor asked.

Harry frowned, “I got it from a dark wizard. When I was one, a man named Voldemort came and killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but for some reason, his curse backfired and I got this scar. I am known as the Boy Who Lived in the wizarding world, everyone knows who I am.”

The room was silent.

“Famous for something you don’t remember doing.” Clint looked sympathetic.

“Yeah, it’s not my favorite thing.” Harry replied bitterly.

“Well, everyone in this room has a past they would rather forget. You can talk to any of us if you want to.” Tony said. The group nodded.

“Thanks” Harry replied and leaned into Loki’s embrace.

“Why don’t you get some rest, I’m think the flight is catching up with you.” Loki said softly.

Harry nodded and said goodbye to everyone before taking the elevator back to his floor. When he got to his room, he was surprised to see a young woman sitting on his bed. She was very beautiful, her dark brown hair fell gracefully down her back. She had a soft tan and a thin figure. She wore a beautiful white gown with dark red embroidered swirls dancing across it. On her head sat an elegant circlet of woven silver with scattered diamonds. When she turned toward him he gasped, her eyes were bright silver, his Dad was right, they were beautiful.

The woman smiled brightly, “You’re Harry.”

“You must be Aileen.”

Her smile grew and she elegantly stood. “Yes, it is wonderful to meet you. I was going to wait, but I was too excited so I thought I would come now.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Harry didn’t know what to do, he knew she was a queen, but didn’t know if a handshake was acceptable, so he went with a short bow.

She laughed, “Oh Harry, you and I are brother and sister. You need not bow to me.”

Harry blushed, “Sorry.”

Aileen smiled warmly, “You should get some rest. You don’t want to miss dinner.” She led him over to the bed and, to his slight embarrassment, tucked him in. “Someone will come wake you in a few hours, I’ll see you then.” She kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Harry didn’t have time to think about it, he was immediately asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aileen I always kind of pictured Arwen…I finally found a picture I liked of someone doing Arwen cosplay. Hopefully [this link works](http://img02.deviantart.net/029d/i/2013/104/2/5/cosplay___arwen_lotr___supanova_melbourne_2013_by_minhquan2011-d61oix5.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, sorry.

True to Aileen’s words, Tony came in and woke Harry up about two hours before dinner. To pass the time, Harry was led down to Tony’s lab to scan his magic. The lab was as interesting as the rest of the tower. It was filled with various types of machinery and metal. The Iron Man suits lined one of the walls and random metal pieces were strewn across every surface. Harry was led over to a stool and told to sit still while his Dad and Bruce sat in front of screens, talking to each other and Jarvis about what they saw. Loki came down during their discussion and looked at the screen.

“Well, his magic is similar to yours, but not the same.” Tony said. He brought the scan over for Harry to see. He pointed to the area under Harry’s stomach, “That’s your magical core. We won’t know exactly how your magic works until you actually use it.”

“Do you think your law about underage magic works if you aren’t in Britain?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t know.” Harry responded.

“What if I were to shield you for a little while? You could do a few simple spells and Tony records it, it should be enough.” Loki suggested.

“That might work.” Tony replied. “Jarvis get ready to scan, focus on the new signature.”

“As you wish Sir.” Jarvis replied.

Loki made a few hand motions and then nodded to Harry. Harry took out his wand and waved it, “ _Lumos_ ” a bright light appeared at the tip. When Tony nodded he waved his wand again, “ _Nox_ ” 

“That’s pretty handy, what’s next?” Tony asked.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” He did the motion and pointed his wand to a cup sitting on the table in front of him.

“Impressive.” Bruce nodded.

“Do you have enough?” Loki asked.

“I should.” Tony replied. “It seems like the magic is channeled through the wand. Makes sense. It’s like it’s drawn out of the core and through the wand.”

“Hmm, that is different.” Loki said, looking at the screen.

“How?” Harry asked.

Loki turned back to Harry and held up his hand, green sparks danced around his fingers. “You’re magic comes only from your core. It would seem that most of your spells require the use of a wand, I assume very few can be done without it.”

Harry shrugged.

“My magic is in my blood, it is my very essence and being. A person’s magic is personal to them; that is why mine is green, my mother’s is gold. I have no use for a wand. Our spells differ as well, I can’t imagine either one of us could perform each other’s spells.”

Harry nodded.

“I think we should have enough info to get at least a cellphone working.” Tony said.

“Are you really going to try to get technology working in the wizarding world?” Harry asked.

“Of course, I’m sure you don’t want to tire Snow White out with the long journey.”

“Snow White?” Harry asked.

“I believe he means your owl.” Loki chuckled.

“Oh, what’s wrong with Hedwig, it’s her name.” Harry said.

Bruce chuckled, “He has a nickname for just about everyone, don’t worry about it.”

**(Line Break)**

Dinner was delicious and Harry got to know everyone better. Aileen had changed into regular clothes and happily chatted with Loki about things on her planet.

 _“So this is what it’s like to have a family.”_ Harry smiled to himself as he looked around at the people around the table, laughing and making jokes.

After dinner the family was sitting in the living room talking when a large owl flew into the room, dropped a letter on Harry’s lap, and perched itself on a bookshelf.

“What’s that?” Clint asked.

“It’s my Hogwarts letter. I guess I’m still going to school there.” Harry replied.

“That’s good, we’ll have that fireplace set up by the end of the week.” Tony said.

“I better reply back.” Harry rushed off to his room to get parchment and ink. He quickly wrote back and gave it to the owl along with a treat, sending the bird off.

“That was so weird.” Clint said.

“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty cool. They’re like carrier pigeons, except they’re owls.” Bruce said.

“Still weird.” Clint muttered. The few people that heard him rolled their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if that's how magic works in Harry Potter and in Thor, but it was the only thing I could think of.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the summer went by quickly. Somehow they found out Harry’s birthday, though Harry suspects his Dad was behind it, and he was thrown a small party with the Avengers, Pepper, and Agent Coulson. True to his word, the floo was up and running by the end of the week and he taught both his dads how to travel through it.

“So this is Diagon Alley.” Tony looked down the narrow alley. He was amazed at how the buildings could still be standing.

Harry nodded, “Come on, there’s lots to see.” Harry dragged his dads to Gringotts first.

“That was awesome!” Tony cheered as he got off the cart.

“Speak for yourself.” Loki grumbled as he stumbled off. “I am not going back on the infernal thing.”

“You have to, it’s the only way out.” Harry said.

“It is not” Loki responded.

Tony whistled when the goblin opened Harry’s vault, “It looks like you’re rich too Harry.”

“Yeah, my parents left me everything.” Harry replied.

“What kind of money is this?” Tony picked up a galleon.

“The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. I believe it is 29 knuts to a sickle and 17 sickles to a galleon.”

“Sounds more difficult than it needs to be.” Tony replied.

Harry chuckled and gathered some money in a small pouch. They turned to go back to the cart, but Loki stood still.

“Come on Papa, it’ll be a short ride.” Harry assured. He had started calling Loki Papa a few days after his birthday, the man was beaming for the rest of the day.

Loki shook his head stubbornly, “I will meet you outside.” With a wave of green light he disappeared. When Tony and Harry made it up to the main entrance Loki was waiting for them. They quickly got his books and even stopped by the Quidditch store so Tony could see the brooms.

“Hey, I actually have service here.” Tony was fiddling with his Starkphone while they ate lunch.

“Do you think it works?” Loki asked.

“Well, it’s on and all of the apps do.” He pressed a few buttons on the transparent screen and put it to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Natasha!” Tony cheered.

_“Tony?”_

“Hey Itsy Bitsy Spider, I was checking to see if my phone worked in the wizarding world, I guess it does.”

Natasha chuckled, _“Have fun Tony, and bring back some pictures.”_

“Will do” He hung up.

“I can’t believe you did it. It should be impossible.” Harry gaped.

“You should know by now Harry, me and impossible don’t belong in the same sentence. Remember, it should have been impossible to make this” He tapped his arc reactor. “And yet I did it in a cave, then made an impossible element.”

“I guess.” Harry smiled.

“What store is that Harry?” Loki pointed to a small store off to the side. The sign read ‘Odds and Ends’ but he has never seen the store before.

“I don’t know.” They enter the store and are a bit surprised to see it full of miscellaneous items, both wizard and muggle.

“Welcome” A young man walked out into the room. “How can I help you?”

“We were just wondering what kind of store this is. It’s very interesting.” Loki replied.

“Ah yes, I made this store to try and get wizards more interested in muggles, but it hasn’t been that much of a success. I do get muggle-borns in here, looking for something they recognize.” The man explained.

“Well, how about a deal?” Tony walked up to the man.

“What kind of deal?”

“I recently found a way to make technology work with magic, would you be interested in selling my products?”

“You actually got technology to work here?” He looked incredulous.

“Of course, do you not know who I am? I’m Tony Stark, I can do anything.” Tony said.

“Almost anything.” Loki cut in.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Fine, most anything.”

Harry snickered.

“Can you prove it?” The man asked.

“But of course.” Tony smirked.

“Why don’t you go explore Harry, this might take a while.” Loki whispered. Harry nodded and left the store.

Harry was walking around when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Hermione and Ron running towards him. “Ron, Hermione!”

“Harry!” They greeted.

“It’s so good to see you.”

“How have you been?” Ron asked.

“I’ve been great. This has been the best summer of my life.” Harry said.

“That is wonderful Harry.” Hermione smiled, “Where are your parents?” She asked, looking around.

“They are in a store making a business deal.” Harry said.

“What kind of deal? They’re muggles right? That’s what Hermione said.” Ron asked.

“Dad somehow found a way for a mobile phone to work here. He’s trying to make a deal with a store owner to sell it to wizards.” Harry explained.

“Really, he actually found a way to do that?” Hermione looked excited. “I knew your Dad was a genius, but I didn’t realize he was capable of that.”

“What’s a moba- what? Is it like a telepone?” Ron asked.

“ _Mobile_ phone Ron, and yes it’s like a tele _phone_ except you can take it anywhere.” Hermione said. “This would be great for any muggle-born or even half-bloods to have. Instead of having to rely on owls to call home, we would be able to just call. That would probably help with some of the transition too.”

“I hope it comes through mate, it sounds exciting. I’m sure my Dad would want one, he’s crazy about muggles.” Ron said.

“I hope it works too.” Harry replied. The trio talked a little more before separating to find their families.

When Harry returned to the store, the store owner was shaking hands with Tony. “Did they make a deal?” He asked Loki.

“Yes, they will wait to see if the phones actually work in Hogwarts before they start selling them. If it works, your father wants to do the same for a tablet and the owner has agreed to sell both.”

“That’s great.”

“It sure is.” Tony came up, “Let’s go home and celebrate”

They returned home and helped Harry put everything away.

“How was the trip?” Clint asked.

“Fantastic, I even made deal with a store owner to sell my phones when they are fully operational.” Tony said.

“Of course you did” Steve sighed.

“School is in a few weeks, are you excited?” Aileen asked.

“Yeah, a new year is always exciting. Hopefully nothing too bad will happen.” Harry said.

“I don’t think anything too awful will happen.” Aileen smiled, something about the way she said it though made Harry think she knew exactly what was going to happen this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is straight from the third movie so I obviously don’t own it :D

The summer was over and it was time for school. As excited as Harry was to return to Hogwarts, he was sad to leave his family. He and his Dads were standing in front of the fire place, he had already said goodbye to everyone else.

“Don’t worry Harry, remember you have your phone if you ever want to call.” Loki assured.

“Yeah and I’ll have your tablet ready soon. If you need to send anything with Hedwig, I think Aileen put some kind of spell on her to make her stronger.” Tony added.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Loki asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, “I’m sure, I’m going straight to the platform so there’s no need.”

Loki nodded, “Then have a good year and make sure you keep us up to date.” Loki hugged his son tightly.

“Love you Papa.” Harry whispered.

“Love you too my son.” Loki whispered back.

“If you ever need any help Aileen or Loki will come straight away. We’ve got your magical signature locked on so we’ll find you.” Tony said.

“Thanks Dad, I love you.” Harry hugged Tony.

“Bye son, I love you.”

Harry backed up into the fireplace, “I’ll call as soon when I get to school.”

“And make sure it’s a descent hour here.” Loki reminded.

Harry laughed and disappeared in a burst of green flames.

**(Line Break)**

Harry arrived on Platform 9 ¾ easily. Already, families were bustling around, getting their kids onto the train.

“Harry” He turned to see Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys behind them.

“Oh Harry” Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and hugged Harry tightly. “Where have you been? Dumbledore said you had been kidnapped from your relatives.”

“Kidnapped?” Harry asked. “I wasn’t kidnapped.”

“Never mind dear, you shouldn’t be running around by yourself.” Mrs. Weasley scolded.

“Harry” Mr. Weasley came up to him, “A word please.”

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley. “We’ll take care of your trunk mate.” Ron said.

“What is it Mr. Weasley?”

“Harry, there are some in the Ministry that wouldn’t want me to divulge this to you, but I think you have the right to know.”

“Know what?”

“Have you ever heard the name Sirius Black?”

“No”

“He’s a deadly criminal that has just escaped Azkaban.”

“The wizard prison?”

“Indeed, he’s a lunatic, Black. He’s the first person to ever break out of Azkaban.”

“What does that have to do with me Sir?”

“Twelve years ago, when you stopped You Know Who, Black lost everything. But, to this day he still remains a faithful servant. In his mind, you are the only thing that stands in the way of You Know Who returning to power and that is why – I think – you are in grave danger.”

“So, you think Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to kill me?” Harry summarized.

“Harry, I want you to swear to me; swear that whatever you might hear, you won’t go looking for Black.”

“Of course not Sir.” Harry replied.

**(Line Break)**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked down the isle of the train looking for an empty compartment. Hermione sighed, “Let’s take this one, everywhere else is probably full.”

They opened the compartment and stepped inside. There was one other person there, huddled against the window asleep.

“Who do you suppose he is?” Ron asked.

“Professor R J Lupin.” Hermione answered.

“How do you know that?” Ron asked.

Hermione pointed above them, “It’s on his briefcase Ronald.”

“Oh”

“So what did Mr. Weasley want to talk to you about?” Hermione asked.

“He wanted to warn me about Sirius Black.”

“The man who broke out of Azkaban?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, Dad thinks he’s after Harry.” Ron said.

Hermione gave Harry a worried look, “Please be careful.”

“Don’t worry Hermione. If Black even tries to kill me he’s going to have to go through my Papa and my sister.”

“Sister?” Hermione asked. “You didn’t tell us you have a sister.”

Harry nodded, “My Dad adopted her a long time ago; she’s in her 20’s now I think.”

“What are a bunch of muggles going to do against a psychotic killer?” Ron asked, “No offense” He quickly added.

“Both of them have magic. A different kind of magic than we have so I’m sure that I have nothing to fear.” Harry said.

“If you say so mate. How are they going to find you when they are in America?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know really, but I have a feeling that Aileen is keeping an eye on me.” Harry said. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and opened the text. His eyes widened.

“What is it?” Hermione looked over his shoulder. On the screen was a text from Aileen, _“You bet I am ;)”_

“That’s a little creepy mate.” Ron said after he read the text.

“Well, at least I know she has my back.” Harry shrugged.

The group moved onto talking about Harry’s new family when the train jerked. “Bloody hell” Ron jumped as the lights went out. The train slowed to a stop.

“We can’t be there yet.” Hermione said.

Ron looked out the window and tried to see through the rain and fog. “I-I think something is coming aboard.” He whispered.

A moment later ice started crawling across the window, the temperature in the compartment dropped. They turned to see a wraith like figure in the doorway, its black cloak floating in a non-existent breeze. Hermione’s new cat, Crookshanks started hissing at the newcomer and Scabbers quickly hid in Ron’s pocket. It turned towards Harry and Harry immediately felt as if all of his happiness was being sucked from him. He heard someone scream before he blacked out.

“Harry!” He sluggishly opened his eyes to see Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin standing over him. Hermione helped him sit up, “What happened? What were those things?”

“They were dementors. They guard Azkaban, they were here looking for Sirius Black.” Professor Lupin informed. He took something out of his pocket, broke off a piece and held it out to everyone. “Eat that, it’s chocolate. It will help, don’t worry it’s not poisoned.”

Harry took a cautious bite and felt instant relief.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to talk to the driver.” The man walked out of the compartment.

“What happened?” Harry turned to his friends.

“Well, you passed out. Professor Lupin then jumped up and produced this glowing silver shield that sent the dementer away.” Ron said.

“Did any of you pass out?” Harry asked.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Harry.” Hermione assured. “But no, we didn’t.”

“I felt terrible though, like I’d never be happy again.” Ron said.

“And did you hear that scream?” Harry asked.

“No one screamed Harry.” Hermione looked confused.

Harry didn’t reply and went back to his chocolate.

**(Line Break)**

The Great Hall was just as Harry remembered it, four tables set in rows with the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky. Candles floated in mid-air to create a warm atmosphere. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up to give his customary speech.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor R J Lupin.”

There was a scattered applause while the man bowed. “It makes sense.” Hermione said.

“Potter” A voice whispered. Harry turned to see Malfoy trying to get his attention, “Is it true you fainted?” He and his friends snickered. “You actually fainted.”

Harry glared at Malfoy and turned back to the front.

“And we have another addition, our own grounds keeper Hagrid, has agreed to take up the position as Professor for Care of Magical Creatures.”

Another scattered applause as Hagrid clumsily stood up and bowed.

“Now, I know you’ve all seen our new guests here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, they are here to stay. The Ministry has declared that Hogwarts play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such time that Sirius Black has been captured.”

The students looked around, muttering to each other.

“The dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds, they will not be allowed on school grounds. However, I must warn you to give them no reason to harm you. The dementors are vicious creatures without care of who they feed off of. But you know, happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light.”

**(Line Break)**

“Dad, seriously, I’m okay.” Harry assured for the millionth time. He was sitting on his bed in his dormitory. He made sure to check the time before he called his Dads, but he was regretting it now. His Dad was almost hysterical to the point of wanting to fly over to check if he was okay. Unfortunately, his Papa wasn’t being much help.

“Papa, I am fine. One of our professors was in the car with us. He protected us.” Harry said.

 _“That is little assurance Harry. These things are on campus with you. What is stopping them from attacking you again?”_ Loki insisted.

“I’m fine guys. They aren’t allowed on school grounds. Where’s Aileen, she’ll back me up.”

 _“Aileen left a few days ago kiddo. No one here to back you up.”_ Tony replied.

Harry sighed, “Well she’s looking out for me. She texted me on the train telling me that she was watching me.”

 _“Then why did you get attacked?”_ Loki asked.

“I don’t know, maybe she thought it wasn’t important, which it wasn’t.” Harry repeated.

Tony sighed, _“Fine kid, you win. We won’t come.”_

 _“I don’t remember agreeing to this.”_ Loki replied.

“Papa, please. I’m fine. I promise, if anything worse happens then I will let you come.”

Loki huffed, _“Fine, but I don’t like it.”_

Tony chuckled, _“Get some sleep Harry.”_

“Night guys, love you.”

 _“Love you”_ There was a click and the call ended.

“What was that Harry?” Dean asked.

“My Dads are being overbearing.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Did you send them a letter?” Dean asked looking around his bed.

“No, I have a cellphone that works in Hogwarts.” Harry held up the phone.

Dean gasped, “No way! That’s awesome!” He reached out and looked at the phone. His eyes widened, “It’s a Starkphone! I didn’t know these worked here.”

“They don’t normally. He’s trying to come into the wizarding world so he made a phone that works here. This, so far, is the only one of its kind. If it works, which it does, they are going to be sold in Diagon Alley along with tablets.”

“Make sure to let me know when they come out, that would totally come in handy. Mum and Dad still haven’t gotten used to Owl Post. How did you manage to get a phone if they haven’t come out yet?”

“I have connections.” Harry smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, “Right, right. What was I thinking?”

They both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the next few chapters I will have quotes from both the movie and the book. I don’t own anything!

Their first class of the day was an experience. They had Divination with Professor Trelawney, a very thin woman with an untamable main of brown hair. Her over-sized glasses magnified her eyes a few sizes too large and she was dressed very colorfully. They didn’t learn much of anything in the class, the amount of incense alone was enough to fog anyone’s brain. Of course, the biggest thing was the professor prophesizing his imminent doom. Over all, a lovely start to the day.

**(Line Break)**

The trio was walking down towards Hagrid’s hut to have their Care of Magical Creatures class. “C’mon everyone, got a real treat for yeh today.” He led the class to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. He stopped in front of a fence and turned to the class, “Gather ‘round the fence, c’mon now.” He called. “Now, if yeh would open yer books – “

“How” A student asked.

Hagrid gave the student a confused look.

“How do we open the books?” Malfoy held up his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ as far away from him as he could.

“Why yeh stroke em a’course.” Hagrid chuckled to himself and turned and left the group.

“Stroke them, of course. Why didn’t we think of that?” Malfoy asked sarcastically. “Big oaf, giving us books that try and rip our hands off.”

“It’s truly a sad day when even books don’t like you Malfoy.” Harry taunted. A few students snickered.

“Careful Potter, wouldn’t want the dementors to come find you.” Malfoy made a few ghost noises.

Hagrid cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention before holding his arm out to a large creature. The creature was nothing like Harry had ever seen before. It had the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings, and head of an eagle. It was a beautiful steel grey that gleamed in the sunlight. “This is Buckbeak, isn’t he beautiful?” He threw a dead ferret at the creature who easily caught it in its mouth.

“W-what is it?” Neville asked.

“He’s a Hippogriff.” Hagrid said. “Proud creatures they are, if yeh only know one thing abou’ ‘em it’s that yeh never want to insult a Hippogriff. It might be the last thing yeh ever do.” Hagrid started walking around. “Yeh always wait for the hippogriff to make the firs’ move, it’s polite, see? When yeh approach, you bow. If he bows back, yeh can touch him, if not, then get away as fast as possible.” He clapped his hands, “So, who wants to go first?” His back was turned so he didn’t see the group move away. “Alrigh’ Harry” Hagrid cheered when he turned back.

Harry was surprised and looked behind him to see the group five feet from where they were originally. With a gentle push from Ron, Harry started walking towards Buckbeak. “Now, just follow the instructions and you should be fine.”

Harry nodded and stopped about six feet away from the Hippogriff before slowly bowing. Buckbeak examined the boy in front of him for a moment before returning the bow. “Very good, very good.” Hagrid said. “Now, go and pat him.”

Harry gave Hagrid a look. “Don’t be shy.” Hagrid urged. So, Harry very slowly approached the creature with his hand extended. The beak was smooth under his touch and the feathers soft. It was an amazing feeling. “Great job Harry, now I think he’ll let yeh ride him.”

“What?” Harry started backing away but Hagrid caught him and helped him onto the Hippogriff’s back. “No, no Hagrid.”

“Now don’t pull out any of his feathers, have a nice flight.” Hagrid ignored Harry’s protests and slapped Buckbeak’s hind-quarters to start him off. With a loud call Buckbeak took off into the air with Harry barely hanging on. Buckbeak flew a few times around the forest before heading back to ground. A bumpy landing almost had Harry flung right off the slick body, but he managed to stay on. “Well done Harry, well done.” Hagrid and the class clapped. Hagrid helped Harry down and patted him on the back. Harry returned to his friends, relieved that he came back in one piece.

“Well that wasn’t that hard at all was it?” Malfoy sneered. He approached Buckbeak. “You’re not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute.” Buckbeak reared back and started kicking his legs out in protest. No one was close enough to get to him in time. Malfoy backed up in fear, but right before a sharp talon went through his arm someone diverted the Hippogriffs attention.

“Don’t listen to him Buckbeak. He’s just a stupid little boy.” A girl wearing Gryffindor robes reached out and pet the Hippogriff gently. “He obviously doesn’t have eyes. You are a beautiful creature, yes you are.” She cooed. Buckbeak was practically purring in her hands, happily ignoring Malfoy.

Everyone was shocked, no one recognized the new girl. Harry thought she looked familiar though, but he couldn’t place it. It wasn’t until she looked his way and her normal brown eyes flashed silver at him that he knew who it was. “Aileen?” He muttered.

Aileen smiled and turned back to making cooing noises at Buckbeak.

“Right, I think that’s enough excitement for one day, class dismissed.” Hagrid said, he looked a little flustered. The class was whispering to themselves the whole way back to the castle.

“Malfoy was lucky that girl was there to save him. Can you believe the nerve of him? Was he not listening when Hagrid told us not to insult the Hippogriff?” Ron asked once they got back to the common room.

“When does Malfoy ever listen to anyone he sees as below him?” Hermione huffed. “Who was that girl? She wore Gryffindor robes but I don’t recognize her.”

“That’s because she isn’t in Gryffindor.” Harry replied.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked.

“That was my sister, Aileen.” Harry said.

“Your sister?” Ron gaped.

Harry nodded, “I told you she was looking out for me. I guess she decided to intervene.”

“But you weren’t in trouble, Malfoy was. Why would she save Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“Perhaps it wasn’t Malfoy she was saving, perhaps it was Buckbeak?” Hermione suggested.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Think of it, if Malfoy was hurt, he would have reason to go to his father. His father would then go to the Ministry and would probably try to get Hagrid fired, or worse, kill Buckbeak.” Hermione explained.

“Well then, I’m glad your sister came when she did mate.” Ron said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckbeak is safe!!!  
> yay!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, the third book in my lap and youtube on my computer with different clips from the movie. I am following the order of the book mostly, never knew how hard that would be. You will notice that there are a few sections that have been cut, just fill in the blanks…I didn’t feel like writing everything down.   
> So, enjoy!!

_“So, how are classes?”_ Tony asked.

“They’re fine. Snape still hates me, I got to ride a Hippogriff in Hagrid’s class, and I almost fainted in Professor Lupin’s class.” Harry listed.

_“WHAT?!”_

Harry laughed, “Snape has always had it out for me, I don’t know why though.”

 _“That’s no excuse. He’s an instructor, he should be professional during class.”_ Loki replied.

 _“What about the Hippogriff?”_ Tony asked.

“Well, I was the only one who was willing to go meet it, so yeah.” 

 _“Are you okay?”_ He could just see his Papa wringing his hands together with worry.

“I’m fine Papa, it was a lot of fun actually.”

 _“That’s good to hear. Now what’s this about you fainting?”_ Tony asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “It was Professor Lupin’s class. He brought out a boggart, a creature that can shift into anyone’s greatest fear. Apparently mine happens to be a dementor. I knew it wasn’t real, but it felt real. Professor Lupin jumped in front of me before anything happened though, so don’t worry.”

 _“Don’t worry he says. Tony, I think our son is the king of understatements.”_ Loki said.

Tony chuckled, _“Give the kid a break Lokes. Nothing happened and for that I am grateful. Tell Professor Lupin ‘thank you’ for us.”_

“Sure” Harry replied.

 _“Have fun Harry, but don’t get into too much trouble.”_ Loki said.

“This coming from the God of Mischief.” Harry smirked.

 _“Don’t get sassy with me young man.”_ Loki scolded.

Harry chuckled, “Bye, love you.” He hung up.

**(Line Break)**

“Did you get your Dads to sign your Hogsmeade permission slip?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, my Dad made me promise to bring him back a few things to.” Harry said.

“Well that’s good. McGonagall wants us to hand them in to her before Halloween.” Ron said.

Transfiguration passed quickly and after class Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of the Professor’s desk.

“Here are our permission slips Professor.” Hermione handed hers in along with Ron’s.

“Thank you Miss. Granger. Mr. Weasley.” They nodded.

“Here is mine Professor.” Harry handed his over.

McGonagall sighed, “I’m sorry Mr. Potter. I cannot allow you to go to Hogsmeade.”

“What? But I have my permission slip signed and everything.” Harry said.

“I know, but Dumbledore has made it very clear you are not to leave the grounds. It is not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself.”

“That’s not fair Professor. Please, let me go.” Harry pleaded.

“I am truly sorry Mr. Potter, but I cannot let you. Good day.” McGonagall dismissed them.

“Sorry about that mate.” Ron said while they walked to their next lesson. “At least you have the Halloween feast to look forward to.”

“Yeah” Harry said gloomily.

**(Line Break)**

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came quickly and everyone was buzzing about. “We’ll bring you back some sweets for you and your Dad.” Hermione said.

“Yeah” Ron agreed.

Harry smiled at them and wished them a good time before heading back into the castle. He walked around aimlessly, looking at pictures and trying not to think of what he was missing.

“Harry?”

Harry turned to see Professor Lupin looking around his office door. “What are you doing here? Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Hogsmeade.” Harry answered simply.

“Ah, well if you’re not doing anything at the moment, how about you come in? I’ve just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson.”

“A what?” Harry followed Lupin into his office. In the corner was a large tank a small, green creature inside.

“They are water demons” Lupin said. “Would you like some tea?” He held out a cup.

Harry nodded and took it, blowing on it before taking a sip. “Professor, can I ask you something?”

“You want to know why I stopped you from facing the boggart, don’t you.” Lupin smiled.

Harry nodded.

“I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort, color me surprised when it came out to be something very different.”

“I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I thought of that night on the train, the dementor.”

“I’m very impressed.” Lupin smiled at Harry’s shocked face. “That suggests, that what you fear the most is fear itself. That’s very wise.”

**(Line Break)**

“We brought back everything we could carry.” Ron and Hermione dumped a load of candy onto the one of the tables in the common room. Then proceeded to tell him all about Hogsmeade and what they did there.

The Halloween feast was amazing as always, delicious food and excellent entertainment from the Hogwart’s ghost. However, that mood was gone when they reached the entrance to their common room. All of the Gryffindors were gathered at the entrance, waiting to get in. “What’s going on?” Harry asked as he pushed his way up to the front.

“The Fat Lady is missing.” Neville replied.

Dumbledore quickly pushed through the crowd until he came to the torn portrait. “We must find The Fat Lady. Gather the ghosts, search every painting.”

“No need Headmaster” Filch said as he pointed a few levels above them to another painting. Everyone hurried up the stairs with Dumbledore at the lead.

“Dear Lady, what has happened to you?” Dumbledore asked.

The distressed woman could barely breathe let alone give a straight answer. “The devil Headmaster, he tried to enter, but he didn’t have the password. He attacked me!” She started sobbing.

“Who my Lady.” Dumbledore asked

“Sirius Black, he’s here. Somewhere in the castle.” She shrieked and hid again.

Dumbledore turned to the teachers gathered behind him, “Secure the castle. Gryffindor will be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight. I want the teachers to do a thorough search. Prefects and the Head boy and Girl will stand guard during the night.” Dumbledore instructed.

**(Line Break)**

Sirius Black could not be found in the castle so the Gryffindor students were allowed to return to their common rooms with a new portrait at the entrance. Soon everyone forgot about the incident and moved onto the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

The game was harder than any game Harry has ever played. The rain was falling in thick sheets, blurring his vision and the wind was harsh and fought against them as they tried to fly. Thanks to Hermione’s spell, he was able to able to see in the rain, but still couldn’t find the snitch. He decided to go higher to see if he could find it. Finally he saw a glint of gold and chased after it. He climbed higher and higher, chasing after the snitch when he felt a wave of ice wash over him. He looked around and found a herd of dementors surrounding him. He could hear his mother begging, her screaming and someone laughing. He knew no more.

**(Line Break)**

“He looks a bit peaky.” He heard a voice say.

“Peaky? He fell over a hundred feet.” Another said.

“Yeah Ron, let’s go drop you from a hundred feet in the air and see how you look.” Another added.

He finally managed to open his eyes to see Hermione, Ron, and the twins, hovering over his bed.

“I think he’s waking up.” Hermione said. “Harry?”

“What happened?” Harry asked groggily.

“You fell of your broom mate.” Ron said.

“Really?” Harry answered sarcastically. “I meant the match, who won?”

“Hufflepuff did. Diggory got the snitch just after you fell. He tried to call it off, but they won fair and square.” Fred informed.

“Don’t worry though, we still have a chance.” George assured.

“I’m sorry for losing guys.” Harry said.

“Don’t worry yourself mate, it happens. It wasn’t exactly fair.” Ron said.

“No one blames you Harry, the dementors aren’t supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. He slowed down your fall before you hit the ground then shot some silver mist at the dementors. They all went away after that.” Hermione said.

“There’s something else you uh, you’ll want to know too Harry.” Ron stepped forward with Harry’s Quidditch robe in his arms. “When you fell, your broom, it uh, well it blew into the Whomping Willow. And you know how that thing doesn’t like to be hit.” Ron opened the robes and held up a splintered broom handle.

**(Line Break)**

Hermione and Ron spent a lot of their free time in the hospital wing with Harry. Madame Pomfrey was keeping him there for the rest of the week. It was the middle of the day, everyone had classes so Harry was alone. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “I told you he was okay Reindeer Games.”

Harry jumped and looked to see his Dads standing by his bedside. “Dad? Papa? What are you doing here?”

Loki sat down on one side of the bed while Tony took the other. “Aileen sent word of what happened. We couldn’t not come.” He took Harry into a tight embrace followed closely by Tony.

“I’m really not liking this school of yours kiddo.” Tony said.

Harry chuckled, “I know, but apparently, trouble has a way of finding me.”

“Yes, we know.” Loki glared at his son. Harry smiled sheepishly.

“How did you even get here?” Harry asked.

“I teleported.” Loki said. “We locked onto your magical signature and I used my magic to teleport us here.”

Harry nodded, “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, we missed you too. Everyone says ‘hi’ by the way. They are loving the pictures you are sending us.” Tony said. “I also liked that candy you sent me. Some pretty awesome stuff.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you okay?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, Dumbledore stopped me before I hit the ground then sent the dementors away. The only bad part was we lost the game. I also lost my broom.” Harry picked up the shattered remains of his broom.

“Is there any way of fixing it?” Tony asked examining the remains.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

“Hmm.” Tony said.

“I think we best be going. You need to rest.” Loki said.

They each kissed Harry on the forehead “We’ll see you soon.” They waved and in a flash of green, they were gone.

**(Line Break)**

The next few days were back to normal. To everyone’s relief, Professor Lupin returned to class and continued on as if he had never left. Harry even convinced him to train him on how to fight dementors. Unfortunately, the good mood couldn’t last. There was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the last weekend of the term.

Harry was sulking around the school while Ron and Hermione went off to Christmas shop. “Psst, Harry”

He turned to see Fred and George hiding behind a statue.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously.

“We’re here to bring you bit of festive cheer.” Fred said and pulled him behind the statue. George pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to Harry.

“What is it?”

“That Harry, is the key to our success.” George pointed to the parchment. “It’s a wrench, giving it to you,”

“But we decided that your needs are greater than ours.” Fred continued.

“We know it by heart.” Fred finished.

“What do I need with a bit of old parchment?” Harry asked.

“Bit of old parchment.” Fred grimaced and dramatically put his hands over his chest in offence.

“This here Harry, isn’t some measly piece of parchment.” George pointed out.

“We nicked if from Filch’s office, first year. We reckon he never found out how to work it, but it’s been our guide ever since.” Fred said.

“Taught us more than any teacher at Hogwarts ever did.” George added.

“What does it do?” Harry asked.

Fred motioned to George, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” He touched his wand to the parchment and immediately, lines appeared on it. They fanned out until they made words.

“Messer’s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present, The Marauder’s Map.” Harry read. He opened it and saw a map of Hogwarts with small footprints with names attached.

Fred and George went on to show him the several passage ways out of the castle and the other workings of the map.

“Now don’t forget to wipe it when you’re done.” Fred pointed his wand at the map again, “Mischief Managed.”

“Otherwise anyone can read it.” The twins said together.

“Thanks!” Harry rushed down the secret passage.

Once he was in the cellar of Honydukes, he silently made his way up under his invisibility cloak. He quickly found Hermione and Ron surveying a bunch of sweets.

“Hey”

The two jumped and turned in surprise. “Harry!” They exclaimed.

“How- how are you here?” Hermione asked. Harry told them about the map.

“I didn’t know Fred and George had anything like that. They could have given it to me, I’m their brother.” Ron said.

“Well he’s not going to keep it.” Hermione gave Harry a look. “He’s going to give it straight to Professor McGonagall.”

“No, I’m not.” Harry responded.

They walked around the town for a while, showing Harry the sights when they saw the Minister of Magic and a few teachers enter the three broomsticks. The trio exchanged glances and followed them in, Harry under his invisibility cloak.

The group went to a table in the back, the trio sitting close, but not close enough to be suspicious.

“I don’t like having those creatures haunting this place, it’s bad for business.” Rosmerta, the owner of the place, said.

“I don’t like it any more than you do Rosmerta, but they are necessary.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Indeed they are.” Fudge said. “Black is a murderer, he’s dangerous.”

“I still have trouble believing that. I remember Black from when he was a boy, he was always so nice and funny.” Rosmerta said.

“You don’t know the half of it, Rosmerta.” Fudge said gruffly. “The worst of it isn’t widely known.”

“The worst?” Rosmerta asked.

McGonagall nodded, “Don’t you remember Black’s best friend in school?”

“Why of course, James Potter. Never saw one without the other most of the time.”

Fudge nodded, “Potter trusted Black above everyone else. They named his Harry’s godfather you know. No one has told the boy, imagine what that would do.”

The group nodded.

“Not many know, but You Know Who was after the Potters. Dumbledore told them that their best chance of hiding was the Fidelius Charm.”

“The what?” Rosmerta asked.

“It is an incredibly complex charm involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single person, the Secret Keeper. The only way of finding this information is if the Secret Keeper were to voluntarily divulge it.” Professor Flitwick said.

“So Black was the Potter’s Secret Keeper?” Rosmerta asked.

“Indeed he was. Barely a week passed before the Potters were betrayed.” Fudge said.

“And you caught him a day later.” Rosmerta said.

Fudge nodded bitterly, “I was not us who found him, but Peter Pettigrew.”

“Peter Pettigrew?” Rosmerta asked.

“Yes remember him?” McGonagall asked. “Little lump of a boy, always following Black and Potter around.”

“Ah yes I remember him, but what happened?”

“Muggle witnesses told us that Pettigrew cornered Black. He was sobbing and calling out that Sirius betrayed Lily and James. He went for his wand, but of course, Black was quicker and blew up Pettigrew and a bunch of Muggles. A finger, that was all that we could find.” Fudge said.

Rosmerta was speechless.

The trio quickly exited the pub and ran to the outskirts of the town. When they reached an open clearing, Harry sank to his knees and cried. Ron and Hermione stood a small distance away and let him vent. When Harry was finished he turned to his friends. “Why did no one tell me? I had a right to know!”

Hermione and Ron didn’t know what to say, but comforted him the best they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told not allowing Harry into Hogsmeade even though he has a signed permission form is illegal, but he has to get the marauder's map somehow!  
> I will do something like this again so be prepared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mpreg!! If you don’t like it then go away!!!  
> And this is also where Dumbledore does another illegal thing!

Harry’s mood didn’t lighten in the upcoming days. Dumbledore wasn’t allowing him to leave for the Christmas break because Sirius Black was still at large.

“This isn’t fair” He told his dads.

 _“I’m sorry Harry.”_ Loki responded. _“We could just come get you. I don’t see how that Headmaster of yours would be able to stop us from leaving.”_

“No, I don’t want to get you guys in trouble by leaving when I’m not supposed to.” Harry sighed. “Knowing Dumbledore, he’s going to be checking up on me.”

 _“Don’t worry Harry, we’ll come visit you on Christmas. We’ll bring your presents and we can spend the whole afternoon together.”_ Tony said.

Harry smiled, “I would like that.”

 _“Then that’s what we’ll do. If you can’t come to us, then we’ll come to you.”_ Tony said.

 _“And remember, next year we won’t have this problem so you can come home.”_ Loki said.

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” Harry smiled.

 _“We’ll see you then kid.”_ Tony said, _“Love you”_

“Love you” Harry hung up the phone.

**(Line Break)**

It was Christmas morning and Harry was woken by Ron throwing a pillow at him.

“It’s Christmas Harry, come on, presents!” Ron shouted.

Harry groggily reached for his glasses and squinted in the low light at Ron who was already ripping through the pile on his bed.

Harry turned to his pile of presents. He got another sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with some baked goods. Underneath the pile was a thin package.

“What’s that?” Ron asked.

Harry shrugged and ripped it open. He gasped when he pulled it open to reveal a brand new broomstick.

Ron jumped up to get a closer look, “I can’t believe it! That’s a Firebolt.”

Harry was speechless, his dream broom was sitting in his hands, right there.

“Who sent it to you?” Ron started sorting through the wrapping. “I don’t see a card.”

“That’s odd.”

“Who do you think would spend so much money on you?” Ron asked.

“My Dad.” Harry said. “But, he said they were giving me my presents later. I can’t imagine this would be from him, he would have sent a card.”

“Hmm, maybe it was Dumbledore, he gave you the cloak after all.” Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head, “The cloak belonged to my father; he was just returning it.”

“How about Lupin? He seems to like you.”

“Lupin looks like he barely has enough money to buy himself clothes. Why would he spend so much money on me?”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione walked into the room with Crookshanks in her arms.

“Get that bloody animal out of here Hermione!” Ron shouted, he grabbed Scabbers from his bed and put him in his pajama pocket.

Hermione ignored him and set him down on an empty bed. She stared in wonder at the gleaming Firebolt on Harry’s bed. “Oh Harry, who gave you that?”

“I don’t know, there wasn’t a card.”

Hermione looked suspicious, but before she could say anything Crookshanks leapt at Ron from the bed and started clawing at his pajamas. Ron screamed and tried to kick the cat off of him. Scabbers was squeaking and trying to escape. Ron fell off his bed, dislodging Crookshanks from his body. Hermione quickly grabbed Crookshanks and left the room.

**(Line Break)**

When they went down to lunch they were surprised to see a few of the professors and a few students sitting at a single table. “Merry Christmas!” Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

“Merry Christmas” The trio replied.

After lunch Harry and Ron immediately rushed to the common room and brought the Firebolt out to look at it. They sat there admiring it when the portrait hole opened and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

“So that’s it?” McGonagall came up to the boys. She picked up the broom and started examining it. “Miss Granger said that there wasn’t a note of any kind, is that right?” She looked at Harry.

“Y-yes.” Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall nodded once, “I’m afraid I will have to take this then.”

“W-what?” Harry rushed to his feet.

“It will need to be checked for jinxes.” McGonagall said. “You will get it back in a few weeks.” With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

Ron instantly turned to glare at Hermione, “Why would you go to McGonagall?!”

“Because I thought – and Professor McGonagall agrees with me – that it was probably sent by Sirius Black!”

Harry sighed and gave Hermione a disappointed look before going back to his room. He wasn’t sad for long; when he got back to his rooms, his dads were sitting on his bed, a small stack of presents sitting on his bed.

“Dad, Papa” Smiled and ran to hug his dads.

“Hello Harry” Loki greeted.

“How are you this fine Christmas Wonder Boy?” Tony asked.

“I’m great now that you’re here.” Harry smiled.

“Well, we brought presents.” Tony cheered and pointed to the colorfully wrapped presents on his bed.

“I have something for you guys too. They aren’t wrapped though.” Harry said.

Tony waved it off, “No worries, less work.”

Loki rolled his eyes fondly at Tony and kissed his cheek. They exchanged presents, Tony was fascinated by all of the things Harry had found him from Hogsmeade as was Loki. Harry hadn’t told his parents that he was sneaking into Hogsmeade. He firmly believed what his parent’s didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them…or him for that matter.

Harry quickly opened his presents. He got some clothes from Steve and Bruce, a knife from Natasha with the promise of teaching him how to use it, some candy from Clint and Thor, a Stark tablet from his Dad, and a book from his Papa. He opened the book to find a language he didn’t recognize. “What language is this?”

“Elvin. A translation is in there as well so you can read it, but I thought you would be interested in the original language.” Loki replied.

“It’s very beautiful.” He ran a hand over the ornate symbols.

“So what else did you get?” Tony asked.

“A sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with some snacks. I also got a Firebolt, my dream broom.” Harry said.

“Who gave you a new broom?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know, there wasn’t a name on it. McGonagall confiscated it though, she thinks Sirius Black sent it to me.”

“Hmm, well, if she checks it and it’s alright I guess it doesn’t matter.” Tony said.

“I don’t like it.” Loki said.

“Come on Papa, I needed a new broom anyway. We still have a Quidditch game to win.” Harry said.

Loki huffed but didn’t say anything. Tony chuckled and leaned on his husband. “Harry, we have something else for you.” Tony said, he looked a bit nervous.

“What is it?”

“Well, what would you think of becoming an older brother?” Tony asked cautiously.

Harry was confused, “Are you getting another child?”

“Please answer the question.” Loki said, he too looked nervous.

“I would be alright with it.” Harry thought about it and smiled, “I would like a younger sibling, I’ve always wanted one.”

“Good, that’s good.” Tony said, his eyes brightened.

“When are you going to pick them out? Can I come?” Harry asked, getting excited at the concept.

Loki and Tony chuckled, “We – uh – we aren’t going to adopt Harry.” Loki said.

“Oh, then are you using a surrogate? That’s the term right?”

“Yes that’s the term, but no, close, but no.” Loki answered.

“Then how are you getting another child?”

“I – I’m pregnant Harry.” Tony said.

For several moments, Harry simply stared at his dads. “You-you’re what? How can you be pregnant, you’re a GUY!?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, we didn’t even think it was possible.” Tony said. “I knew Loki could get pregnant since he can shape shift, but apparently, I can as well.”

“Somehow my magic entered Tony’s body and transformed it.” Loki explained. “Everything is fine, we did a little research and the birth shouldn’t hurt him any more than it does a woman.”

Harry couldn’t believe it, “And here I thought my new brother or sister was going to be normal.”

Loki and Tony laughed, “Come on Harry, do you realize who we are? Nothing is ever normal with us.”

Harry chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

“How do you feel about this Harry? I know it’s a lot to take in.” Loki looked concerned.

“It is a lot to take in, but I really am excited. I can’t wait to meet them.” Harry smiled.

Tony beamed and pulled Harry in for a hug.

Harry laughed, “What did everyone else think?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Thor practically killed us with hugs. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were shocked but gave their congratulations. And Clint thinks we have too many kids.”

“He is merely jealous he doesn’t have any children.” Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

They spent the rest of their time talking and Tony teaching Harry how to use the tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little random I know, but I love mpreg and just had to add it, especially when it’s Tony that’s pregnant. There aren’t enough of those.   
> I know Loki and Tony are way OOC but I know Harry doesn’t like causing a fuss so I thought it fit.


	12. Chapter 12

Classes soon started along with Harry’s new anti-dementor lessons with Professor Lupin. Harry walked into the History of Magic classroom and found Professor Lupin standing next to a large trunk.

“What’s that Professor?” Harry asked.

“Another boggart. I’ve been combing the castle ever since Tuesday and I happened to find this one lurking in Filch’s file cabinet.” Lupin smiled, patting the trunk. “It’s the best thing besides bringing an actual dementor here. When the boggart sees you, it should assume its shape, giving us a perfect thing to practice on.”

Harry nodded, trying not to look to apprehensive.

“So…” Professor Lupin started, “The spell I am about to teach you is very advanced magic. It’s called the Patronus Charm.”

“How does it work?” Harry asked.

“The Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, it acts a shield where the dementors will feed on it rather than him.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “What does a Patronus look like?”

“Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it.”

“And how do you conjure it?”

“With an incantation, which will only work if you are concentrating on a happy memory with all your might.”

Harry’s thoughts immediately went to his new family. The Avengers, his Dad, his Papa. He was sure one of those memories would be happy enough.

“Do you have a memory?” Professor Lupin asked. Harry nodded. “Allow it to fill you up, lose yourself in it, and speak the incantation _Expecto Patronum_.”

“ _Expecto Patronum_.” Harry whispered.

Lupin nodded, “Now, wand out. Let’s give this a try.”

Harry quickly got out his wand and stood in front of the trunk. Lupin unlocked the trunk and pulled it open.

A dementor rose slowly from the trunk, its hooded face turned towards Harry. He knew it wasn’t real, but he could already feel the cold seeping into his body.

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Harry yelled. “ _Expecto Patronum! Expect_ -“

He couldn’t focus anymore, the classroom and the dementor were dissolving, before everything went black, he could hear his mother screaming again.

“Harry!”

Harry jerked awake. He was lying flat on the floor. “Sorry” He muttered.

Lupin helped him back to his feet, “It’s quite alright Harry.” He handed him a chocolate frog. “Here, eat this it will help.”

“It’s getting worse.” He muttered, eating the chocolate. “I can hear my mother louder this time.”

Lupin looked at Harry with an indecipherable look. “Harry, we don’t have to continue this if you don’t want to.”

“No!” He quickly finished the chocolate, “I need to do this. What if the dementors turn up at the match against Ravenclaw?”

Professor Lupin sighed, “Alright then…” He stood next to the trunk again. “You might want to choose a different happy memory this time.”

Harry nodded and stood in position again.

“Ready?” Lupin asked.

“Ready.” Harry stared at the trunk,

Lupin nodded and lifted the lid again. The room turned cold again as the dementor crept toward Harry. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Harry yelled. “ _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat_ -“

And he blacked out again, but istead of hearing his mother’s voice, he heard another, a man’s voice.

“Come on now Harry, up you get.” Professor Lupin helped Harry into a sitting position.

Harry breathed deeply. “I heard my dad. That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him.”

Remus gasped, “You heard James?”

Harry turned to the Professor. “You knew my Dad?”

Remus smiled sadly, “We were friends in school.”

Harry nodded and stood up on shaky legs.

“Harry, perhaps we should continue this another time.”

“No, I can do this, I know I can.” Harry repositioned himself in front of the trunk.

Remus nodded and reopened the trunk, allowing the dementor to come out.

Harry thought of his dads. Them laughing, loving each other. He thought of Aileen, her smile and silver eyes. He thought of his new brother or sister that hasen’t entered the world yet. He thought of his parents. His whole family surrounding him, loving him.

He pointed his wand at the dementor, “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” nothing happened. He readjusted his stance, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ ” A huge silver shield blossomed out from his wand, stopping the dementor in its path.

He could hear Lupin laughing joyfully before he locked the boggart back into the trunk. Harry sank to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him, but he hadn’t fainted at least.

“Excellent Harry; that was a very good start.” Lupin cheered.

“I-I think I’m done for today.” Harry took in a few deep breathes.

“I would imagine so.” Lupin broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it to Harry.

“Professor, if you knew my dad. Then you must’ve known Sirius Black.” Harry said.

Lupin’s smile immediately fell, “Yes, I knew him.” He sighed, “Or, at least I thought I did.” He turned back to Harry, a strained smile on his face, “You’d best be off Harry, it’s getting late.”

Harry nodded and left the classroom.

**(Line Break)**

The days past, Harry got his Firebolt returned to him and Ron and Hermione got into another fight since Scabbers had disappeared. Harry was getting tired of their fighting, but he thought it best if he kept his opinions to himself.

The Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor match was an experience. They had won the game, but only after Harry fought off a dementor using the Patronus Charm. Turns out though, it wasn’t even a real dementor; just Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint dressed up as them to scare him. His Dad got a kick out of that when he told him later that night.

**(Line Break)**

Harry was exhausted the next day, all of Gryffindor was tired. Sometime during the night, Sirius Black had entered the common room and tried to kill Ron. All of the students stayed awake in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Professor McGonagall to return. Unfortunately, Black escaped so the castle was left to tighten its security in hopes to catch him.

Despite this, he and Ron used the secret passage way the map showed to sneak into Hogsmeade. They came back with a bag full of Zonko’s products. Unfortunately, Snape caught him on his way back to the common room.

“Mr. Malfoy told me he saw you in Hogsmeade today Potter. If I am not mistaken, you are forbidden to go there.” Snape said.

“I wasn’t in Hogsmeade Professor.” Harry answered calmly.

“Hmm, turn out your pockets.” Snape commanded.

Harry did so and pulled out the Marauder’s Map.

“And what is this?” He asked.

“Spare bit of parchment.” Harry answered.

Snape raised a skeptical eyebrow and pointed his wand to it, “I, Professor Snape, command you to reveal your secrets.”

Writing appeared on the map, but not what Harry was expecting. “Read it.” Snape instructed.

Harry took the map, “Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present their compliments to Professor Snape, and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”

Snape looked as if he wanted to smack Harry, but controlled himself. Instead he walked over to a jar of glittering powder on the fireplace and threw it into the flames. “Lupin, I want a word.” He called into the fire.

Seconds later, Professor Lupin appeared, dusting off his shabby robes. “You called Severus?”

“I certainly did, Mr. Potter here was caught with an interesting item.” Snape handed Lupin the map.

An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin’s face.

“Well?” Snape asked. “This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic.”

“Dark Magic?” Lupin looked amused. “It looks to me as though someone enchanted a bit of parchment to insult anyone who tries to read it. I imagine it’s one of Zonko’s products.”

Harry nodded.

“There you see, problem solved. I will, however, hang onto this just in case.” He tucked the parchment into his robe. “Harry, why don’t you come with me?” He led the boy out of the office.

They were silent all the way to Lupin’s office before Harry tried to speak. “Professor I – “

“I don’t want to hear explanations.” Lupin said shortly. “I happen to know that this map was confiscated my Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it’s a map,” He said when he saw Harry’s surprised look. “Now I haven’t the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession. I am, quite frankly, _astounded_ that you didn’t hand it in. Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you?”

Harry looked down, shame filling him.

“Now your father never minded the rules much either, but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. And gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle, unprotected, with a murderer on the loose seems to be a pretty poor way to repay them.” Lupin scolded.

Harry continued to look down at his feet.

“Now I will not cover for you again, do you understand me?”

Harry nodded, “Yes sir”

“I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there.”

Harry nodded and left the room feeling as small as ever.


	13. Chapter 13

The Quidditch Cup final was won by Gryffindor, even with all of Slytherin’s underhanded tactics. It was a great day for Harry. Even Hermione and Ron were happy, Hermione had apologized for Crookshanks and they were back to being friends again.

Once their exams were finished they decided to go see Hagrid. Harry brought his invisibility cloak so he wouldn’t get into trouble.

“How did yer exams go?” Hagrid asked as he poured some tea.

“They were fine. Professor Lupin’s test was brilliant.” Harry said.

Hagrid nodded, “Oh, before I forget. Ron, I have somethin’ for yeh.” He walked over to a cabinet and pulled something out. He handed it to Ron.

“Scabbers.” Ron exclaimed and hugged the squirming rat closer to him.

“You should keep a closer eye on your pets Ron.” Hagrid smiled.

“Thanks Hagrid.”

“You three should be heading back, it’s getting dark.” Hagrid shooed the trio out.

Underneath the invisibility cloak, the trio made it up the long stairway when Ron stopped. “Come on Ron.” Hermione urged.

“Hold on, Scabbers won’t stop squirming. Ouch!” Ron dropped Scabbers who ran away. “He bit me” Ron looked baffled before chasing after the rat.

“Ron!” Hermione and Harry ran after him.

When they caught up to him, Ron was on the ground trying to keep Scabbers still. They heard a bark and turned to see an enormous black dog behind them. Its sharp teeth bared and growling. It jumped over the two and grabbed Ron by the leg, dragging him to the Whomping Willow.

“Ron!” Harry shouted but Ron had already disappeared inside the tree. They tried to go after him, but the tree started thrashing about and they couldn’t get close enough. All of a sudden Crookshanks appeared and pressed the knot on the side of the trunk, the branches immediately stilled.

Without another thought, Harry pulled Hermione to the tree and down the passage way. They finally came to the end and entered an old building. The room they were in was extremely dusty, with deep scratches marring the walls.

“We’re in the Shrieking Shack” Hermione whispered.

A moan was heard from the upper level. “Come on” Harry pulled out his wand and slowly ascended the stairwell. They quietly crept into the room where Ron was, he was sitting on a chair, his leg bloody. “Ron, where’s the dog?”

“Not a dog.” Ron moaned. “Harry, it’s a trap.”

“What?”

Ron pointed behind them, “He’s the dog…he’s an Animagus.”

Harry and Hermione quickly turned. With a snap, the door closes and the man behind it comes out from the shadows. He was a dirty man, thin as bone and pale white. His black hair was tangled and limp. The man slowly stalked toward them.

“I had a feeling you would come help your friend.” Black said hoarsely. “I’m grateful you didn’t go to a teacher, it will make things much easier.”

Ron tried to get up, “If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too!”

Sirius looked at him and something flashed in his eyes, “I suggest you sit down, rest your leg.”

The trio was confused by the softness in the man’s voice.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Ron asked.

“Only one will die tonight.” Sirius had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“Then it will be you!” Harry rushed forward and tackled Black to the floor. He held his wand to Black’s throat.

“Are you going to kill me Harry?” Sirius laughed.

“You killed my parents.” Harry hissed.

Black stared at him, “I don’t deny it, but if you knew the whole story.”

“You sold them to Voldemort. That’s all I need to know.”

He was surprised when the door crashed open and Lupin barged through, _“Expelliarmus!”_

Harry’s wand flew away. He motioned for Harry to get out of the way, Harry moved back to Hermione and Ron. “Where is he Sirius?” Lupin asked tensely.

At first, Black remained motionless. Then, very slowly, he pointed a finger to Ron.

“But then…why has he stayed hidden? Unless…you switched, without telling me.” Lupin said.

Harry was about to ask what was going on, but he was surprised to see the professor lower his wand and embrace Black like a brother.

“NO!” Hermione shouted.

“Hermione” Lupin tried.

“No – I trusted you, and all this time, you’ve been his friend.”

“Hermione please – “

“He’s a werewolf, that’s why he’s been missing classes.” She turns to Harry, “He’s been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too.”

Remus chuckled lightly, “Not up to your usual standard Hermione. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle and I most certainly do not want Harry dead.” His eyes dimmed, “I won’t, however, deny that I am a werewolf.” He looked back at Hermione, “How long have you known?”

“Since Professor Snape assigned the essay.” Hermione answered.

“Very clever Hermione, brightest witch of your age definitely. Tell me, was it the lunar calendar or the fact that my boggart is the full moon?”

“Both”

Remus forced a laugh.

“So it’s true, you’ve been helping him all this time.” Harry looked at Remus, betrayed.

“No, Harry I haven’t been helping him, I swear.”

“Then how did you find us?”

“The Marauder’s Map. I was in my office examining it –“

“You know how to work it?” Harry asked.

“Indeed, I helped write it. I’m Moony.”

Harry couldn’t believe it.

“The important thing is, I was watching the map when I saw you three go off to Hagrid’s. Twenty minutes later you returned, but you were accompanied by someone else.”

“What no we weren’t.” Ron said.

“Yes, you were. At first I thought the map was malfunctioning, but I knew that couldn’t be right. So I came here, looking for answers.” Lupin said.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

Lupin turned to Ron, “Do you think I could have a look at your rat?”

“What? What’s Scabbers got to do with it?” He clutched the squirming rat closer to him.

“That’s not a rat.” Black said. “He’s a wizard.”

“You’re mental” Ron cried.

“It’s true.” Black replied. “An Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew.”

 “But Pettigrew died, you killed him” Harry pointed at Black. “There were witnesses that saw Pettigrew die.”

“They didn’t see what they thought they saw.” Black insisted.

“But all Animagi are registered in the Ministry.” Hermione said.

“Yes they are. However, there were three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.” Lupin sighed. “As you know I’m a werewolf, I have been since I was a young boy. I never dreamed of going to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore became Headmaster and he was different than any other Headmaster. He created safety measures to keep me and others safe during the full moon. This shack, was built for my use. The screams that the villagers heard were made by me. The tunnel leading here and the tree guarding it were placed there for my use.” Remus paused.

“Apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been. For the first time in my life, I had friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. Now, my friends were very clever, they soon noticed my disappearance once a month, yet they didn’t run from me. Instead, they found a way to help me. They became Animagi.”

“How did that help you?” Hermione asked.

“Werewolves are only harmful to people. As animals, they were able to keep me company during the full moon.”

“Where does Snape fit into this?” Harry asked. He figured Snape assigned that essay to reveal what Professor Lupin really was; why though, he didn’t know.

“Professor Snape went to school with us. He was always jealous of your father. Severus was very interested in where I went every month. One night, he saw me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey. As a joke, Sirius told Snape how to get passed the Willow. Of course, Snape tried it and went to the house. Fortunately, your father heard what Sirius had done and pulled Snape out before he could be injured. Unfortunately, he had already seen me. Dumbledore forbade him from telling anyone, but he has made it his mission to out me ever since.”

“That’s right” They turned to see Snape pull off Harry’s invisibility cloak. Snape sighed as he pointed his wand at the two men, “Vengeance is sweet. I went to your office Lupin, and I came across a certain map. I guess there will be two more for Azkaban tonight.” Snape looked almost gleeful.

“Severus, please, you don’t understand.” Remus pleaded.

“I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, now I can prove it.” Snape sneered.

“I thought you were supposed to be smart Snivilus? Just like back at school, thinking you’ve caught us only to come up empty handed again.” Black jabbed.

Snape pressed his wand into Black’s neck, “Give me a reason, I swear I will.”

 _“Expelliarmus!”_ Harry shouted and sent Snape into the wall. Hermione and Ron shouted in protest.

“Finish your story.” Harry said, ignoring his friends.

Remus nodded and turned to Ron, “Ron, hand over the rat please.”

“No, you’re mental. This is a rat not a person. How does he even know it’s Peter anyway?” Ron asked.

“I saw a picture in the Dailey Prophet. Fudge left it when he came to inspect Azkaban. There was Peter, right on the front page…on this boy’s shoulder.” He pointed to Ron. “And the caption said he would be returning to Hogwarts…to where Harry was.” He pointed to Harry.

“But how did you recognize him?” Hermione asked.

“His front paw.” Black replied.

 “What about it?” Ron asked.

“He’s got a toe missing.” Black stated. “Just before he transformed, he yelled for everyone to hear that I betrayed James and Lily. Then, he blew up the block, cut off his finger, and escaped into the sewers.”

“That’s impossible, he’s been in my family for ages.” Ron protested.

“Twelve years. Didn’t you think it odd he lived so long?” Remus asked.

“We’ve been taking good care of him.” Ron said.

“Well he won’t be alive for much longer.” Black stalked toward Ron.

Harry pointed his wand at Black, “Don’t move. Why did Pettigrew need to fake his death? Because he knew that you killed my parents?”

“No, Harry” Lupin started.

“NO!” Harry said, “HE WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER! HE ADMITTED IT!”

“I as good as killed them.” Black sat down heavily, “I persuaded Lily and James to switch to Peter at the last moment. The night they died, I went to check on Peter, but he was gone. I went to your house and found it destroyed. I knew what Peter had done so I went to look for him.”

“Enough of this.” Lupin said harshly, “Ron, give me the rat.”

“What are you going to do to him?”

“Force him to show himself. If he’s an ordinary rat, it won’t hurt him.” Lupin grabbed Scabbers from Ron’s hold and held up at arm’s length. Lupin pointed his wand at the squirming rat, in a flash of light the rat dropped to the floor and started morphing into something else.

Hermione screamed as a man appeared where Scabbers was.

“Well hello Peter” Lupin greeted pleasantly.

“S-Sirius? R-Remus? My old friends.” Peter squeaked cheerfully before making a break for the exit. Remus and Sirius blocked him and pushed him back. Pettigrew turned to Harry and smiled, “Harry, look at you. You look just like your father.”

Sirius ran between them, “How dare you speak to Harry, how dare you talk about James in front of him!” Peter ran away, but was cornered again by Lupin and Black.

“You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn’t you?” Lupin demanded.

“I didn’t mean to.” Peter whimpered. “The Dark Lord, you have no idea of the power he holds.” He turned to Sirius. “What would you have done Sirius?!”

“I WOULD HAVE DIED! I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!” Black shouted.

Peter went for the exit again, but Harry blocked the door. Peter came up and held onto Harry, “Harry, James wouldn’t have wanted me killed. He would have spared me, your father was my best friend!” He was pulled away by Lupin and Black.

“You don’t deserve any mercy Peter! You are going to die tonight and we are going to be the ones to do it.” Black said.

“NO!” Harry shouted.

The two men paused.

“Yes, I do think that’s quite enough.” A smooth voice said. Everyone turned to see a man standing in the corner of the room.

“Papa” Harry whispered.

Loki sent him a concerned look before walking calmly to Peter.

“Who the hell are you?” Black spat.

“I would speak a little kinder to me. I am the one who is going to prove your innocence.” Loki glared at the man.

Sirius was surprised.

Loki turned to the cowering figure of Peter. He turned his nose up in disgust, “It’s people like you that ruin humanity for me.”

Harry snickered, ignoring the looks the rest of the room sent him.

Loki pulled out a pair of gloves from thin air and pulled them on.

“What’s with the gloves?” Harry asked.

“I’m not going to touch this disgusting creature without the proper protection.” Loki grimaced. When he was done, he glared at Peter, which had the man cower more. “You are better off dead, trust me. Unfortunately, you are needed.” In a flash Loki punched Peter in the face, sending the man to the floor unconscious. He turned back to the shocked group. “I suggest you return to the castle. This man will be taken immediately to the Headmaster’s office where everything will be sorted out.” He turned to Remus, “Everyone except you.”

Sirius growled, “Cease your growling mortal” Loki glared. “Do you even know what tonight is?”

Lupin paled, “Tonight’s the full moon.”

Loki nodded, “So unless anyone fancies a new lifestyle, I suggest leaving.” Loki grabbed Pettigrew by the collar and teleported with a flash of green.

“He’s right, you need to leave.”

“What about Snape?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve got him.” Black said and waved his wand at Snape. The unconscious man levitated off the ground and out the door, the students close behind. “Are you going to be okay?” Black asked Lupin.

Lupin smiled, “Yes, now go. I want to see my friend tomorrow a free man.”

Black nodded and left the shack, closing the trap door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI!!  
> Wow that was long, and surprisingly hard to choose what parts to keep and what to throw out. Not to mention whether to go with the movie or the book in some parts. I decided to cut out some parts because I’m lazy, you all should know the story anyway.  
> Comment and leave kudos please!


	14. Chapter 14

The trio, Snape, and Black all crawled out of the tunnel out into the cool night. Off in the distance they heard a wolf’s howl. Black looked back at the shack in sadness.

“Mr. Black?” Hermione said softly.

Black quickly turned around and stared at Hermione, “We should go.”

Black nodded and started walking, but froze. Ice started appearing on the ground and the temperature dropped to freezing.

“Oh no” Black whispered. He turned and started running in the other direction, the dementors not far behind.

“No Sirius!” Harry chased after him.

“Harry don’t!” Hermione called after him.

Harry followed the trail of dementors to a secluded area. There were hundreds of them, all taking turns at Black.

“No, no…he’s innocent!” Harry pleaded, but that only got their attention on him.

He could feel the cold seep into his body again, he could hear his parent’s dying. Harry pointed his wand at the group of dementors, _“Expecto Patronum!”_ Nothing happened. _“Expecto Patronum!”_ He tried harder, still nothing. _“EXPECTO PATRONUM!!”_ At last a large blast shot out the end of his wand, flowing over the entire area. The dementors quickly fled the area, flying away as soon as the shield touched them. He looked back at his Patronus and gasped, standing in front of him was a regal silver deer. It approached Harry silently and bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized, “Prongs.” He whispered.

The stag disappeared. For a moment, Harry just stared at the spot it had left. He shook his head and ran over to Black.

“Come on now, wake up.” Harry shook the man gently.

Slowly, Black woke up and looked confused. “We have to get back to the others. The dementors are gone.”

“Thank you Harry.” The man whispered.

Harry nodded and helped Black stand up before helping him get back to the others.

**(Line Break)**

When they got to the castle Hermione helped put the invisibility cloak over Black as they made their way to Dumbledore’s office. When they arrived, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Minister were already there with Pettigrew tied up in a chair. “Ah Harry” Dumbledore greeted pleasantly. “You’ve had quite a night I’m sure.”

“Yes Professor” He helped Black sit down in the chair across from Peter. Black didn’t take his eyes off of Peter, glaring at him.

McGonagall had just revived Professor Snape and he was released from the _Mobilicorpus_ spell.

“Now, children, why don’t you go to the hospital wing to get checked out.” Dumbledore instructed.

“What? No!” Harry protested.

“Mr. Potter, do not worry. The truth will be revealed here.” Dumbledore assured, “Now, I believe Mr. Weasley is in great need of medical treatment. Off you go.” He pushed the three out.

“I’m sure Sirius will be fine Harry.” Hermione said as they helped Ron to the Hospital Wing.

“I hope so.” Harry replied.

**(Line Break)**

A few hours later, Ron was completely healed. Harry was on the phone with his dads.

 _“Loki told me everything Harry, you had some night.”_ Tony said.

Harry laughed, “I guess I did. Is he okay?”

 _“Yeah, came back home and took a long bath. Apparently he was so disgusted with Pettigrew he thought he needed a bath.”_ Tony laughed.

Harry smiled, “Sounds like him.” He frowned, “Is he mad at me?”

 _“We both are actually. When we said stay safe, we didn’t mean go hang out with a murderer, I don’t care if he was innocent.”_ Tony said.

Harry sighed, “Sorry Dad, but I did prove a man’s innocence.”

 _“Hmm, still you are going to be punished for the whole summer.”_ Tony said.

“Wha- punished?”

_“Yup, training with Natasha and Clint should be enough.”_

“What!? No!” Harry knew how well those two could fight, he didn’t want to go anywhere near those two.

_“It seems you are going to be in danger constantly, I think it’s time you learn to defend yourself without your wand.”_

Harry groaned, “Fine.”

Tony chuckled, _“I’ll see you in a few weeks Wonder Ball.”_

“Hey Dad, can I bring my friends over for the summer. Sirius and Remus too?”

 _“Sure, bring whoever you want. I would love to meet your friends.”_ Tony said.

“Thanks Dad.”

_“You’re welcome, love you.”_

“Love you.” He hung up.

“Was that your dad?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah.” He sank down into the chair next to Ron’s bed. “Apparently I’m being punished for scaring them.” He sighed.

“Punished?” Ron asked, “But you proved Black was innocent.”

“I know, but I still scared them. They are making me take defense classes from my Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint.” Harry groaned, “It’s going to be torture.”

Hermione giggled, “I’m sure it will be fine Harry.”

“Oh, my dad said I can invite you over for the summer. I want to invite Remus and Sirius too.”

“I would love to come! I’ll owl my parents later.” Hermione smiled.

“Or you could do it now.” Harry held up his phone.

Hermione smiled and took the phone.

“I’ll have to ask my parents mate.” Ron said.

Harry nodded, “And tell them if they want to come, they are invited too.”

Ron nodded.

**(Line Break)**

It was another hour before Sirius, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione and Harry stood up, “Well?”

Sirius smiled, “I’m free.”

The trio cheered.

“Thank you, because of you three, I am a free man.” Sirius smiled at the children.

“That’s fantastic.” Hermione smiled.

“Harry” Sirius turned to Harry, “I was wondering. I was supposed to take you in if something ever happened to your parents. What would you say to living with me?”

Harry’s heart broke at the hopeful expression on Sirius’ face. “I’m sorry Sirius. I- I already have a home.” He quickly continued when he saw the man’s face drop, “But I would love to visit. You and Professor Lupin are the only connection to my parents, I would love to have you in my life.”

Sirius’ eyes brightened.

“Would you be willing to come to my house when school gets out?” Harry asked.

Sirius smiled softly, “I’d be happy too.”

“Great, I want Remus to come too.” Harry said.

“Harry.” Dumbledore said, “You need to return to your relatives when school ends.”

Harry looked confused, “Why? I was legally adopted.”

“Harry, you are safest at your relatives.” Dumbledore said.

Harry snorted, “I’m safest with my family. I’d like to see Voldemort or any death eater get passed them.”

“I would actually want to see that.” Hermione said.

“Harry, you don’t actually believe muggles are capable of protecting you against death eaters, do you?” Dumbledore asked.

“Well, they aren’t exactly ordinary muggles. So, yes, I think they would be able to protect me.” Harry smirked.

“Harry-“

“No! I will never return to the Dusleys!”Harry glared at Dumbledore. “If you don’t believe me, come meet them when school gets out and I’ll prove it to you.”

Dumbledore looked skeptical, “Minerva, what do you think?”

“You know what I think Albus. I told you when this all happened, I will not help you put Mr. Potter back with his relatives if he was in a loving home. It seems like he is to me, I need no other proof.” She turned to Harry, “And I think I should say, since Sirius is no longer a danger, you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade next year Potter. Your parents signed your slip, you should be able to go.”

Harry smiled at his Head of House.

Dumbledore sighed, “Professor Snape and I shall accompany you home then. We will discern for ourselves if you are truly safe.” The three professors left.

Harry didn’t like it, but he accepted it.

“I can’t wait! My parents said I could go.” Hermione cheered. “Do you live with the rest of the Avengers?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, you’ll get to meet them.” Harry said, “You’ve already met one.”

“Really?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded proudly, “The man who took Pettigrew away, that was my Papa.”

The three gasped, “What?” Sirius asked.

Harry laughed, “My Papa. Loki. I guess he came to help me. It’s a good thing he did, you’re free and Lupin didn’t hurt anyone.”

The group nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everyone is going to Harry’s house!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!

Ron’s parents allowed him to go, only if they were allowed to come. So, the Weasleys excluding their son Percy were coming back to the tower with him.

Harry walked into Professor Lupin’s office to find the man packing his things.

“Hello Harry.” The man said while his back was turned.

Harry was surprised.

Lupin turned and smiled, he pointed to the open map on his desk, “I saw you coming.”

“Are you leaving?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it seems someone has spread the word of what I am. Soon, the owls will be coming in asking me to leave. So, I resigned.”

“You what? Why, you’re a great teacher. You’re the best we have ever had.” Harry said.

Lupin smiled bitterly, “I cannot endanger anyone else Harry. This is for the best. People don’t want my kind around children.”

“But you didn’t hurt anyone. We got out before you even transformed.”

“Yes, but I forgot Harry. I have never forgotten about a full moon. If things went the way things were I would have put you and the others in danger. I won’t have that. I’m just happy that Sirius is free now.”

Harry approached the man, “How can you know people won’t accept you?”

“It’s happened before Harry, Parents don’t want a werewolf around their children.” Remus said sadly. He continued packing his things.

Harry ran up and grabbed his hands, “Well if you’re leaving at least spend the summer with me. Sirius will be there, Hermione, Ron, everyone. I’m bringing everyone home to meet my new family. I would like you to be a part of that.”

Lupin sighed, “I don’t know Harry.”

“Please”

They looked at each other for a moment before Lupin sighed, “Alright, I will go with you.”

Harry smiled helped the man pack the rest of his things.

**(Line Break)**

A few days later the Weasleys, Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius were all gathered in Dumbledore’s office. Their bags had been shrunk and placed in their pockets.

“Alright everyone, we will be flooing over. Hermione why don’t you go first to make sure no one wanders off.”

Hermione nodded and stepped into the fireplace. “Stark Tower!” She threw the glittering dust and was engulfed by bright green flames.

When everyone was through, Harry went through. He appeared in the sitting room on his floor. Everyone was looking around at the comfortable furniture and books.

“This looks cozy Harry. Is this the sitting room?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“It’s _a_ sitting room. I’m the only one who uses it though.” Harry said.

“Why, don’t you spend time with your family?” Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

Harry smiled, “Of course, but not here. This room was only made so we had a place for the fireplace. The common room is somewhere else.” He looked at the ceiling, “Jarvis, is anyone here?”

“Yes Master Harry. Sir is currently in the common room. The rest of the Avengers are currently fighting across town.”

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome Sir.”

“What was that?” Ron looked around panicked. “Do you have a ghost?”

“That was Jarvis. He’s an artificial intelligence. He’s a computer that runs the house.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Jarvis greeted.

“Wow, that’s amazing. An actual AI!” Hermione said.

“So he runs on electricity?” Mr. Weasley asked, obviously excited.

“I do.” Jarvis answered.

“Amazing, muggles are truly amazing.” Mr. Weasley said.

“Let’s go. We can leave our things here for now.” Harry said and led the group out of the room.

“Might I suggest you use the stairs? I don’t think your friends will fit in the elevator.” Jarvis suggested.

“Uh yeah, probably right.” Harry went to the stairs and down a few flights.

When he opened the door to the common room, the group gasped at the room’s size. “You live here Harry?” Fred asked

“Yeah, great isn’t it?” Harry walked further into the room. “Dad?”

“Over here” A voice said. The group walked over to see a man putting a dish in the sink, He looked up and smiled. “Harry!”

Harry rushed over and hugged the man. “Hi Dad.”

“It’s so good to see you.” The man said.

“You too, how are you feeling?” Harry looked at the man’s very large stomach.

“Ready for this guy to come out already.” He caressed his stomach. “Are these your friends?”

“Yeah” He led his dad over. “Hermione Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Tony Stark.” he shook all of their hands. “Why don’t we sit down, my feet are starting to hurt.” He led them back over to the sitting area and fell into a chair.

“Sir, what did you mean by ‘you’re ready for this guy to come out’?” Hermione asked.

Tony chuckled, “Call me Tony. And I meant that in two months, our little boy will meet the world.”

“You’re pregnant.” Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

Tony nodded.

“How can that be? You’re a guy?” Ron stared.

Tony smirked, “Well, when two people love each other very much they –“

“DAD!” Harry interrupted. “I do not need that image.” Harry cringed.

Tony laughed, “He asked.” Jerking a finger toward a blushing Ron.

Harry shook his head, “So it’s a boy.”

“Yup, Aileen was a little disappointed. She wanted a sister.”

“Well, looks like I win.” Harry said.

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.” Jarvis said.

“Put him through J” Tony said.

“Stark, where are those papers you were supposed to have for me? You were supposed to turn them in a week ago.” A man said.

“When have you ever known me to turn in paperwork on time Nicky? It wouldn’t be right if I finished them right away.” Tony smirked.

“Stark you get that paperwork to me by tomorrow or else.” Fury said.

“Or else what Eye-patch?” Tony smirked. “If you have forgotten, I’ve been a little busy these past seven months.”

“Oh I know all about you sitting on your lazy ass Stark.” Fury replied.

“It is a lovely ass.” Tony commented.

“I’ve seen better.” Fury deadpanned.

Tony pouted, “You know you love me Nicky.” 

“I don’t, you could be dying and I could care less. I want my paperwork.”

“Dying huh? If I remember correctly, you were a key part to me not dying a few years ago. I would say I’m pretty important.”

“Stark” Fury warned.

“Fine, fine you party pooper, I’ll get you your damn paper work by the end of the day.” Tony replied.

“About time. Let’s hope your son will listen better than his mother.”

“Not likely, you realize who his father is right?” Tony smirked.

Fury sighed, “Unfortunately. You’re lucky your pregnant Stark, or else I would come over there and kick your sorry ass.”

“Love you too One-eyed Willy.” Tony said sweetly. He made a cut off motion and Jarvis ended the call.

 “Still not doing your homework?” Harry smirked.

“Oh I did that stuff right after I was done with the consulting job, I’ve just been waiting until Fury called to turn it in.” Tony replied. “It’s so much fun ruffling his feathers.”

“Was that your boss?” Dumbledore asked.

“I guess you could look at it that way. He doesn’t pay me.” Tony replied.

“You should have more respect for your boss.” Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Tony smirked, “I have a thing about authority. There are only two people in this world I will listen to with no snarky remarks. That’s why I’m my own boss, I do what I want.”

Mrs. Weasley didn’t look happy, but the twins were star struck.

“You’re very arrogant.” Snape observed.

Tony smirked, “Textbook Narcissist Batman, it’s my greatest feature.”

Snape glared at the man. He went to say something else, but was interrupted. “Have care in what you say next, they may be your last words.”

They looked up to see Loki glaring down at Snape. “I already don’t like you for targeting my son. Target my husband and you won’t be around for much longer.”

Snape shut his mouth and shivered at the powerful voice.

“Papa!” Harry hugged the man.

“Hello my dear. How have you been since I last saw you?” Loki’s face warmed at the sight of Harry.

“I’ve been fine, pretty normal.” Harry said.

“That’s good.” He sat down next to Tony, bringing the man close to him. “Hello darling, feeling alright?”

Tony hummed and leaned closer to Loki. “Just fine Snowflake.”

“You’re the man who knocked out Peter.” Remus said.

“Yes, indeed I am. I was told that Harry needed my help so I went to the shack and waited until the right moment to make my entrance. It was an interesting story you had.” Loki said.

“Thank you, for helping us.” Sirius said.

Loki smiled, “You’re Harry’s family, who am I to take that away.”

“Where are the others?” Harry asked.

“They are coming.” Aileen appeared next to Remus making people jump. The rest of the Avengers came into the room, they were all wearing regular clothes except for Thor who was, like Loki, wearing his armor.

“Nephew, it is good to see you!” Thor bellowed and picked the boy up into a bone-crushing hug.

“It’s good to see you too Uncle Thor.” Harry gritted out. He gasped for breathe when he was set down.

“It’s good to see you Harry.” Steve shook his hand along with the rest of the team.

“Guys” Harry turned to his friends, “This is my family. Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov AKA the Black Widow, Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk, Thor the God of Thunder, Loki, my Papa and the God of Mischief, Tony Stark, my Dad and Iron Man, and my sister Aileen.” Everyone waved when they were called.

“These are my friends. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Snape who teaches Potions, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their children Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, Hermione Granger, my ex-professor Remus Lupin, and my Godfather Sirius Black.”

“The one who escaped from prison?” Clint asked.

Harry nodded.

“Well he certainly looks like he did.” Aileen sat in front of Sirius and put a hand on his cheek. “You poor thing, you look terrible.” She cupped her hands in front of her and a beautiful pink flower appeared. She tore off a petal and gave it to Sirius. “Here, eat this.”

Sirius hesitantly put the petal in his mouth. At first nothing happened, but after a moment he started glowing pink. His hair darkened and untangled itself. His teeth whitened and his beard trimmed. His body gained weight and his skin appeared healthier. When the light faded, he looked normal, not like he spent the last twelve years in jail.

“Woah” Ron gaped.

“What did you do?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“I healed him. Now all he needs are some new clothes.” Aileen said happily and snapped. A glowing ring appeared around Sirius and his clothes changed.

“Incredible.” Harry said. He hadn’t seen very much of Aileen’s magic so this was exciting.

“There, good as new.” She clapped.

“Thank you.” Sirius said.

Aileen nodded and returned to her seat next to Remus.

“I’ve never seen magic like that.” Hermione said.

“Of course not. It’s not human magic.” Aileen replied.

“Human magic? Aren’t you human?” George asked.

She shook her head, “I am from a planet called Celestia. My parents died when I was very young and I somehow ended up on Earth where I was taken in by my Dad.”

“You’re an alien?” Ron squeaked.

“As are two others in this room.” She pointed to Thor and Loki.

Thor nodded, “I come from the realm of Asgard, Loki does as well, but he originally comes from Jotunheim, the realm of Frost Giants.”

“So is everything from Norse myth true?” Hermione asked.

“Not everything, but most things.” Loki replied.

“Amazing, would you be willing to show us your form?” She asked Loki hopefully.

Loki looked a little uncomfortable, but when Tony took his hand he relaxed. Blue started to crawl across his skin. His eyes went from emerald to red.

Hermione gasped, “That’s so cool”

“There’s my snowflake.” Tony smiled.

Clint gagged dramatically from his end of the couch.

Loki returned to his Asgardian form.

“Do you have a true form Aileen?” Harry asked.

“I do.” She closed her eyes and started to glow. Slowly, her tanned skin turned a light grey and her hair now had white streaks in it. She now wore a deep blue dress with silver embellishments and her crown sat atop her head. When she opened her eyes, they were black, making her silver irises stand out even more. **(Where our eyes are white, hers are black if anyone was confused about that.)**

“Woah” The twins said.

“Do all Celestials look like you do?” Hermione asked.

“No, there are many different skin colors and every skin color will have its own eye color. We all glow though, which is why I usually wear my human appearance. It’s easier for people to look at me if I’m not shining in their eyes.” Aileen giggled and returned to her human appearance.

“Have you always known your true form?” Ginny asked.

Aileen shook her head. “Not until I died and I went back to Celestia. The people there showed it to me and taught me the things I needed to know about my species. I am a little different than the usual Celestial.” She lifted a piece of her hair, “If I grew up on Celestia with my birth parents, my hair would be all white. Apparently, when Dad took me in, we formed a bond. This bond changed my appearance, my hair is now brown because I have a human father.” She explained.

“Proud of it.” Tony smirked.

The group chuckled.

“Aliens Molly, aliens actually exist.” Mr. Weasley was practically jumping in his seat.

Molly simply patted him on the leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in some geeky Arthur, he's so cute when he asks about Muggle things in the books ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!! Just two more chapters left. Nothing really exciting happens, mostly just talking from now on…a nice calm ending :)  
> Enjoy!

“So you’re a werewolf.” Aileen looked at Remus.

Remus froze, “Y-yes, I am.”

Tony perked up, “A werewolf? Like howl at the full moon werewolf?”

Remus nodded.

Tony beamed, “You have to let me scan you. I know you can’t transform at will, but just think, if we get enough information, we could run a full simulation.” He started muttering.

“And just think, Sirius is an Animagus.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“What’s that?” Natasha asked.

“Someone who can transform into an animal at will.” Sirius slipped into his dog form and barked. His tongue hanging from him mouth.

“Aww” Aileen cooed and started petting the dog, “Aren’t you the cutest.”

“You can’t keep him Aileen.” Tony said.

Aileen stuck her tongue out at her Dad.

“Real mature Aileen.” Harry snickered. “I thought queens were supposed to be regal?”

“Oh they are. It just doesn’t count if their brother is being rude.” Aileen sat up straight and looked down her nose at Harry.

Harry laughed.

“You’re a queen?” Ginny asked.

Aileen nodded. “I am. When my predecessor died, she named me her heir because she saw my potential. Every queen has had their defining moments. I seem to have two, having a human for a father and opening our trade gates to Jotunheim.  They have special ice that we value, in exchange, we give them light.”

“Light?” Remus asked.

Aileen nodded, “Jotunheim was a dying planet. It was very dark and the ground was frozen. With the light we provided the hunting lands have flourished. They are rebuilding their cities and bringing new life to their realm.”

“That’s amazing.” Hermione said.

“It’s all because of Papa that I even considered it. I learned his story and couldn’t not help the Jotuns. They have been wronged for a very long time.” Aileen frowned.

“By who?” Fred asked.

“Asgard mostly. Odin may have won the war against them, but he hasn’t done them any favors since. I will not step foot in his realm.”

“Thor and Loki’s father?” Hermione asked.

“Adopted father.” Loki scoffed. “My mother may be his wife and Thor my brother, but I am no son of Odin.”

“He has done a great many wrongs against Loki, I didn’t used to understand, but I do now.” Thor said sadly.

“What kind of wrongs?” Sirius asked.

“Punishments I didn’t deserve. He raised me, telling me stories of how monstrous Frost Giants were and yet, I was one. He killed two of my children and banished the others. He tried to kill Tony when he found out I had married him. We have gone to great lengths to conceal the pregnancy from him.” Loki replied.

“He tried to kill Dad?” Harry asked.

Thor nodded grimly, “He did indeed. He has no care for mortals. He was furious to learn of their marriage.”

“That’s awful.” Hermione whispered.

“Yeah, the two of us never had any luck with fathers.” Tony said. “He killed his birth father, and he was tortured by his adopted father. My daughter was killed by my father and my father-figure paid to have me kidnapped, tortured, and killed. Yeah, we got daddy-issues.”

“Y-you killed your Dad?” Ginny squeaked, she drew closer to her Dad.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Loki rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t the first person I killed and he wasn’t the last.”

“Careful Rudolph, your crazy is showing.” Tony smirked. Loki smiled at him.

“So you kill for the fun of it?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite the trait for a supposed hero.”

The Avengers glared at Snape. “That’s rich coming from you Mr. tall, dark, and sulking. You don’t exactly look like the hero type either. How many people have you killed or thought of killing? We know all about your little journey to the Dark Side.” Tony taunted. “It’s true. Loki has killed people, so has Thor. Natasha and Clint are two of the best assassins in the world. Steve fought in a war. The Hulk has killed thousands in a fit of rage. And me, I killed so many people I was known as ‘The Merchant of Death’. We all have some dark pasts, but you have no right to judge us.”

In a swift movement Snape stood up and pointed his wand at Tony, ready to fire a curse. He didn’t get very far though, a knife was held to his throat by Aileen. Natasha and Clint held guns, both pointed and ready to fire at the smallest show of movement. Loki was standing in front of Tony with one of his daggers out. Thor had his hammer ready and Bruce stood tense. Even Harry was standing with his wand pointed at Snape.

“I would be very careful Professor, wouldn’t want anything bad to happen.” Aileen said in a deadly voice, she pressed the knife closer to Snape’s neck, a trickle of blood fell.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

“I’m protecting my Dad Mrs. Weasley.” Harry replied calmly, his eyes not leaving Snape.

The room was tense, no one dared to move.

“Make your next move wisely mortal.” Loki hissed.

“Severus.” Dumbledore pleaded softly.

Another tense moment passed, Snape finally dropped his wand and Aileen removed the knife from his neck. One by one, the Avengers relaxed, though Loki pulled Tony closer to him.  

“Harry, why would you want to attack Professor Snape?” Ginny asked.

Harry glared at the Potions master. “He made to attack my Dad, there’s no way I’m letting that happen.”

Dumbledore sighed, “These people are obviously a bad influence on you Harry. You must see your best option is to return to your relatives. You are safer there.”

The Avengers, the Trio, and Remus and Sirius all glared at Dumbledore. Even Fred and George were glaring at the aging Headmaster.

“Listen here Gandalf the Grey, you aren’t taking our son. I adopted him legally and there is no way I’m letting him go back there.” Tony said harshly.

“You must understand, he is not safe here. Voldemort could easily find him here and capture him.” Dumbledore said.

“I’d like to see him try.” Tony replied. “I’ve been working on an anti-magic barrier that works against your type of magic. Once I have it up and running it will be implemented in all of my properties, your little villain will have a very hard time getting in here.”

“An anti-magic barrier? Is that even possible?” Mr. Weasley asked.

Tony nodded, “It’s almost finished too. I’m going to have Harry test it out later.”

“But if it does work how will Harry defend himself?” Mrs. Weasley fretted. “He won’t be able to defend himself if anyone comes to kidnap him.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Why do you think we’re going to put him in training. By the time Natasha and Clint are through with him he will be more than capable of defending himself.

Harry groaned, “That’s going to be torture.”

“Come on Harry, I promise to go easy on you.” Clint smirked dangerously.

“Isn’t that the punishment you told us about?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

Ron snickered, “I don’t envy you mate.”

“Ron this is nothing to joke about, this is child abuse!” Mrs. Weasley protested.

Ron rolled his eyes, “What his Aunt and Uncle were doing to him was child abuse.”

“Did you forget, Mum, bars on his window?” Fred asked.

“I like Harry’s new family.” George smiled.

Harry smiled at the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if some of you will think I’m being mean to Snape....he is a nice guy at the end but come on…in the third book he was a total jerk.


	17. Chapter 17

“Well, I think that settles that. Who’s hungry?” Steve clapped his hands.

“PIZZA!” Clint and Harry shouted. Some of the people laughed.

“Alright, I’m starving.” He turned to the wizards, “Anything specific you want?”

“What’s pizza?” Mr. Weasley asked, the other wizards (except Hermione) also having no clue what it was.

“What’s pizza?!” Clint looked dumbfounded, “Oh man you haven’t lived until you had pizza!”

“Jarvis, call up our pizza joint and order one of everything on their menu, sides included. Have it delivered as usual.”

“Yes sir.” Jarvis said.

“I’ll get the drinks!” Clint raced off to the kitchen.

“I’ll get the plates and napkins.” Natasha said.

“I’ll wait for the delivery.” Thor went to the elevator.

“I’ll go change.” Loki left the room.

Tony made to get up, “I’ll –“

“Stay right where you are.” Steve said firmly.

Tony pouted, “Yes mom.”

Steve rolled his eyes and left the room.

“It’ not for much longer Dad.” Harry pat his dad on the arm.

“I haven’t been able to fight since I started showing. Then I was banned from my lab, and now I’m not allowed to get up once I’ve sat down.” Tony huffed, “I’m pregnant not terminally ill.”

Harry snickered at his Dad’s pouting. “At least they care.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m never doing this again.”

“You have to, I still want a sister.” Aileen said.

A few people laughed.

“Tony doesn’t need any more children.” Clint came back with his arms full of drinks. Steve right behind him with more.

“What’s wrong Barton, jealous that I’m getting some and you aren’t?” Tony smirked.

Clint glared at the Billionaire. “As if. I’m just saying, between you and Loki, you have enough kids.”

“Do Loki’s even count? He doesn’t see them anymore.” Steve asked. “And Tony only has two kids, that’s not very many.”

“Thank you, see mom agrees with me.” Tony replied, ignoring Steve’s glare.

Clint rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s a must.” Aileen said. “Think about it, he doesn’t have an heir. I am already queen, Harry is the Potter heir, and most likely the Black heir if Sirius never has children. Dad will need someone to leave his legacy to.”

“Makes sense.” Natasha came in and set down the plates and napkins. “Stop whining Clint.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at his partner.

“If you want kids so badly Barton, I suggest you speak with Miss Romanov.” Loki teased.

Clint blushed, avoiding Natasha’s eye. Tony laughed at the agent’s embarrassment.

“The pizza is here!” Thor exclaimed happily. He and Bruce walked out of the elevator with several boxes and bags. The meal was spread across several surfaces, the boxes were all opened, filling the room with a heavenly scent.

The wizards all breathed in, “That smells wonderful.” The twins were practically drooling.

“Have at it boys, any leftovers are mine for breakfast tomorrow.” Tony said. He quickly got two plates and piled on a few pieces of pizza. Loki sat down next to him with their drinks.

“You eat it with your hands?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she watched Thor devour his piece.

Harry nodded, “I could get you a fork if you want, but it’s better to just eat it with your hands.”

The wizards were amazed with how much Thor, Loki, Steve, Bruce, and Tony were eating. “Thor and Loki aren’t human, Bruce and Steve have a fast metabolism, and Tony’s pregnant.” Natasha explained to the awestruck wizards.

**(Line Break)**

The next day was mostly spent in the training area. Thor had woken up ready to spar with someone so they decided to hold a little competition between Thor, Loki, Hulk, and Steve. Clint and Natasha decided to fight each other first so Harry could see what he would be learning.

“Okay, the fight between Natasha and Clint will start on my signal.” Tony sat with the rest of the group off to the side. “There shall be no weapons, merely hand to hand. The first one to pin the other wins, if it lasts longer than 30 minutes it’s a tie.”

“Only half an hour? That’s nothing.” Clint remarked.

“Then I guess you better put your all into it Barton.” Tony smirked. He hit the timer and the fight started.

In a flash of movement the two agents pounced. Their hits were steady and their movements graceful. It looked almost like a dangerous dance, the two of them in perfect sync. About three-quarters of the way through Natasha twisted her body and sent Clint to the floor, pinning him down.

“Yeah!” Tony clapped. “Clint is down, Natasha wins!!”

Natasha smirked and helped Clint to his feet. “Better luck next time.”

“That was amazing.” Hermione said. “That must’ve taken years of training.”

“It did. I’ve been fighting since I was really young.” Natasha replied.

“Well, that was the opening act, now onto the main event. What should the order be?” Tony asked.

“Myself against the Captain, whoever wins will fight Thor, then Hulk.” Loki said. He stood up, he was wearing his armor sans the helmet while Steve wore his uniform sans the mask. They took their places on the mat. “Alright, Steve vs Loki. First to pin the other down before the thirty minute mark is the winner.”

Loki and Steve nodded and got into position. When the timer started Loki quickly attacked. Their movements weren’t as fast as the assassins, but they still moved with a fluid grace that was unique to their personality. The fight lasted almost thirty minutes, but Steve managed to pin Loki down before the timer ended. The crowd clapped and Loki returned to his seat next to Tony. “You totally gave up at the end.” Tony whispered.

“I do not fancy getting beat up by the beast.” Loki replied lowly.

Tony smirked and cuddled closer to the God.

The fight between Thor and Steve was about fifteen minutes with Thor coming out the victor, though Steve had come very close to winning a few times. “A good fight Friend Steve!” Thor clapped the man on the back.

“So who’s the Hulk?” Ron asked and was surprised when Bruce stood up and shed his shirt.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Harry replied when he saw his friends’ faces. His friends still gave him incredulous looks, but they quickly melted into surprise when Bruce started turning green and grew about three feet in all directions.

“Are you ready Friend Hulk?” Thor asked.

The Hulk gave a mighty roar.

Thor smirked and ran at the green giant when the timer started. The fight was intense, both men were strong and they weren’t going easy on each other. By the time the thirty minute bell rang, Thor had a few bruises and was panting slightly. The Hulk however, didn’t look tired and there wasn’t a scratch on him.

“That was a mighty spar my green friend. I enjoyed it immensely.” Thor beamed.

The Hulk chuckled deeply before shrinking back down to Bruce. The Doctor wobbled slightly and shook his head. “Well, that went well.” He smiled.

“Damn right it did.” Tony clapped the man on the back, “Thor’s going to be sore tomorrow.”

Thor laughed loudly at that.

“How can you be laughing right now?!” Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

The Avengers turned to the woman, she was looking fearfully between Bruce and Thor. “You all fight as if it is nothing! Fighting is wrong and not something that should be shown to children.” She gave Tony a hard look.

Loki glared at the woman, but Thor spoke up before he could do anything. “Madam, I apologize if you do not care for our ways, but I grew up in a land that puts fighting above all else. You learn to fight right after you learn to walk, we are warriors and take much pride in our skills.”

“That is no excuse to go off punching each other for the fun of it. There are children here and they shouldn’t watch that.” Mrs. Weasley said.

“And yet you put your children through a war.” Loki spoke up.

“Of course not.” Mrs. Weasley protested.

“Oh I assure you it’s true. Your precious Headmaster has had a plan all along. Manipulating Harry as if his life were meaningless.” Loki sneered at the old man.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…” Aileen recited.

“How can you know that?” Dumbledore asked.

“Every queen of Celestia is given the power to walk the webs of fate. I have seen both the past and the future and have taken the proper precautions to make sure certain things do not come to pass.” She replied calmly.

“So what does this prophecy mean?” Ron asked.

“It means that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort.” Hermione said.

“But I already knew that, or at least, I guessed it.” Harry replied.

Aileen nodded, “However, if it were up to Dumbledore, you would be going into battle blind.” She sent a steely glare towards Dumbledore, “You would have lost everything before you even had all of the tools to even have a chance at killing him.”

“So, you want to tell us why teaching Harry some self-defense is a bad thing?” Tony smirked at the gob smacked wizards.

“Did you know?” Harry looked at his friends.

“No mate, no idea.” Ron said, the other children nodded their heads in agreement.

“We knew part of it, not that you were the one that had to kill him though.” Sirius said, Remus agreed.

“The only ones who know the whole prophecy are Dumbledore and Snape.” Aileen informed.

“Well, at least we know who holds all the cards.” Clint said. “Glad to be putting a wrench in your little plan.” He smirked.

“Exactly, Harry isn’t going to be one of your pawns.” Tony put an arm around Harry. “You want him, you’re going to have to go through all of us to get him. Do you think you have a chance?”

Dumbledore said nothing, he was the picture of calm. But Natasha, Clint, Loki, and Tony could see he was sweating. The room was tense, no one dared move. After a moment Loki pulled out one of his daggers and started fingering it, sending Dumbledore an evil grin. Dumbledore shivered slightly and turned back to Harry, “I don’t like it, but it seems I have no choice.”

Harry cheered and the Avengers smirked in triumph. “Let’s go back to my room and I can show you some muggle games I have.” Harry led his friends back to his floor.

“Now that we solved that problem, why don’t we go to the roof, I need some fresh air.” Tony stretched.

The group nodded and squeezed into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the confrontation with Dumbledore you were hoping for, but it’s the best I got :)  
> Also, I’m not trying to bash Mrs. Weasley, but she is an over protective mother so I thought her reaction was justified.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel will be up tomorrow  
> Thank you all for sticking with my story and writing reviews, I’m glad so many of you liked it ^-^

The first month of summer passed quickly. Professors Snape and Dumbledore left after the second week, Dumbledore’s attempts to get Harry back were in vain so they left. Snape refused to help the Headmaster, too afraid of the Avengers (Loki). The Headmaster was lucky Tony and Loki hadn’t killed him for some of the attempts he had tried to get Harry back, but everything worked out and the two Professors had quickly left.

Mrs. Weasley may not have fully approve of the Avengers (her motherly instincts getting the better of her), but she seemed to warm up to them over time. The rest of her family loved Harry’s new family and enjoyed their time with the superheroes. Mr. Weasley was having the time of his life learning about muggle life, he looked at everything with childlike fascination. The group of wizards were taken all over New York and they loved every minute of it. Harry’s friends stayed until mid-July where they celebrated Harry’s birthday early before returning home.

Sirius and Remus stayed until the end of July, teaching Harry about his parents and their time in school. Harry promised to visit during a break when Sirius fixed up his family manor. Tony even hired Remus to manage his products in the Wizard world. Now that he knew his tech worked at Hogwarts, he could sell them at ‘Odds and Ends’ in Diagon Alley, but he needed a wizard to manage the money and keep it in Gringotts bank.

“Soon I’ll be a billionaire in two worlds!” Tony cheered. (Cue eye roll from Steve).

**(Line Break)**

It was early August when Harry was woken up by Jarvis saying his Dad was in labor. The entire tower was in a frenzy, the team was gathered outside the med-bay. Tony refused to go to a hospital so a midwife had been living with them for the past few weeks. No one was allowed inside, Loki was pacing like a caged animal, his eyes never leaving the covered windows of the room. The rest of the team were either sitting in chairs or leaning against the wall. Harry was holding Thor’s hand, squeezing it every time his Dad’s pain filled cries broke through the walls.

After what felt like years, a baby’s cry could be heard. Everyone stood up and looked at the door. A few minutes later the mid wife exited, she looked tired but had a smile on her face. “Mr. Stark can come in now, then the rest.”

Loki slowly approached the open door to find his exhausted husband on the bed. A small cot lay next to him holding their new born son. “Hey love, you alright?” Loki kissed his husband’s head.

Tony smiled dazedly, “I am never doing that again.”

Loki chuckled and turned to the baby. “He’s beautiful.” The small child had smooth pink skin with a small tuft of black hair on the top of his head. Loki picked up him up and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, he is.” Tony laughed lightly. Loki passed their son over and went to open the door, allowing everyone else in.

“Is Aileen here?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, I just got here.” Aileen appeared behind everyone. “I haven’t missed anything right?”

“No, just Dad screaming his head off.” Harry replied.

“Hey, I would like to see you give birth.” Tony replied.

The group chuckled.

Aileen and Harry approached their parents, Tony handed the baby to Aileen. “He’s so cute.” She breathed out. She held him out to Harry, but he quickly declined, not trusting himself with his new brother.

“What’s his name?” Natasha asked.

Loki and Tony looked at each other and smiled, “Eric Stark”

“We need a picture!” Steve quickly got the mid wife and handed her a camera. They all gathered around the bed; Loki and Tony in the middle with Aileen and Harry on either side of them. The rest of the team around them and baby Eric lying in Tony’s arms. Several others were taken, one of the family, one of the parents, some with Eric’s Hazel eyes bright and smile wide, and even one where Loki and Eric were in their Jotunn form. Harry later had them printed and he sent them to his friends with the words “My Family” written beneath them.

For the first time in his life, he felt at home. He had a family, people who actually cared for him and protected him. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a family!!!  
> I believe Eric means ruler in Old Norse, thought it was appropriate.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ^-^   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comment and kudos please!!!


End file.
